


Halfway to nowhere

by koodamas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koodamas/pseuds/koodamas
Summary: Jongin sabe de medicina, en específico sabe de psiquiatría y psicología. Sabe también, que una de las leyes de la espiritualidad dice que "Lo único que sucede, es lo que pudo haber sucedido" y que "Cualquier momento, es el momento correcto".Para bien o para mal, ahora o antes, lo único que sucede, es que le ha empezado a gustar Kyungsoo.





	1. love-shyness

0

 

"Todo comenzó, cuando el monstruo del armario se mudó a mi cabeza"

Cuando a Jongin se le presentó la idea de viajar a China para realizar su práctica profesional, fue cosa de horas y un par de llamadas telefónicas para que se decidiera a abandonar su país natal e ir a estudiar a otro totalmente diferente, del que dominaba el idioma en su sentido más básico y el cual, por ende, no había visitado jamás. Se convenció así mismo por supuesto, que lo haría para tener más oportunidades de trabajo cuando terminara el período, ocultando sólo para él que el hecho de dejar Corea por un tiempo le parecía más tentador que cualquier otra cosa.

Lo primero que vio al bajarse del avión, fue la sonrisa brillante que recordaba a la perfección de su primo Kim Junmyeon, con quien compartía la sangre, un par de gustos, la misma profesión y de ahora en adelante, un departamento.

Junmyeon trabajaba en uno de los hospitales psiquiátricos ubicado a las afueras de Changsha, y había sido trasladado hace un par de años por un gran amigo de la infancia que le instó a seguirlo; Wu Yifan. Por supuesto, había sido un ferviente apoyo para Jongin, incluso a la distancia, por lo que vivir con él no parecía una idea descabellada, al fin y al cabo.

1

 

Es apenas un par de días después de su llegada, que Jongin comienza a caer en la realidad. Cuando nota que ha dejado atrás a todos sus amigos, su familia y a sus posibles conquistas por un período de tiempo que bien podría ser irreversible si su estilo de trabajo agradaba a Yifan, el jefe del hospital. Es cuando su celular vibra y le anuncia un mensaje, que el chico de ojos negros y cabello color chocolate decide dejar de preocuparse y salta del sofá en el que descansaba, pues el mensaje es de Junmyeon, diciéndole algo de unas carpetas olvidadas en su escritorio y lo importante que son para su trabajo, al menos para el de hoy.

Las indicaciones para llegar al hospital son las justas y necesarias, y en los pocos días que Jongin lleva ahí no ha soltado sus diccionarios y el idioma se ha hecho más manejable para él, eso y que Junmyeon se niega a hablarle en coreano pues comenta que el menor debe adecuarse a su nuevo idioma. Es por eso que su respuesta al mensaje se reduce a un 'Espera ahí, estaré en unos minutos' que Jongin en verdad reza porque no tengas faltas ortográficas o Junmyeon volverá a darle una charla de dos horas sobre lo importante que es dominar por completo el idioma y el lenguaje técnico antes de entrar a un hospital de tal complejidad para terminar su práctica profesional.

Le permiten el paso nada más mostrar su cédula de identidad y una pequeña tarjeta plastificada que Junmyeon le ha entregado hace un par de días, cortesía de Yifan, a quien espera conocer próximamente. Jongin se adentra por los pasillos del desierto hospital con una pequeña incomodidad golpeándole la nuca, pues es la primera vez que se ve en un lugar desconocido, y en realidad (aunque no lo asuma jamás, pues ha estudiado para dedicarse a esto) los hospitales psiquiátricos le dan un poco de temor a primera vista.

Ironías de la vida, supone.

Se siente observado, y sabe que jamás es bueno inducirse el miedo, pero ya ha caminado por dos pasillos enteros y no se ha encontrado con nada más que puertas blancas cerradas y un olor a medicamentos que le cala la nariz. Eso, al menos hasta que un salvaje Junmyeon salta a su espalda, como si asustarle fuera lo más gracioso del mundo en esta situación. Jongin deja salir un grito agudo, que podría poner de punta los pelos de cualquiera, pero de cualquier manera ambos se ríen cuando se ven más calmados, y el menor evita querer estrellar la carpeta contra el rostro de su primo mayor.

—Aquí tienes tu carpeta, señor despistado. —Junmyeon ríe con sorna al oírle con ese acento chino algo torpe al que se está acostumbrando, mientras hojea la carpeta de paso para comprobar que al menor no se le haya caído ningún papel de importancia. Los papeles están ahí, y Junmyeon decide que el dominio del idioma chino que maneja Jongin, es suficiente para presentarle a Yifan y argumentar que el menor está listo para comenzar.

—Espera aquí un momento, iré a dejar esto con Yixing y volveremos para que conozcas a Yifan.

Antes de poder reclamar cualquier cosa, Jongin vuelve a encontrarse solo en el blanco pasillo, otra vez con la sensación de paranoia al sentirse vigilado, esta vez con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior. Tiembla levemente, sintiendo una brisa en su espalda y oh vamos, que todo pasa por algo, piensa antes de voltear con rapidez.

El resultado no es tan aterrador como podría, y frente a él se encuentra un chico un poco más bajo de lo que debería, que, a pocos segundos de verle, desvía su mirada hacia el suelo y las paredes que parecen ser mucho más entretenidas que cualquier otra cosa. A Jongin no le hace tanta gracia en un principio, pero se reprende mentalmente recordando que está en un hospital, y el chico frente a él va en un pijama demasiado grande para su cuerpo menudo. Decide también que preguntarle el nombre no sería algo tan terrible, pues se han encontrado de todas maneras y tal vez vaya a verle de vez en cuando por ahí.

—Hey ¿Qué tal, ¿cómo te llamas? —Jongin evita parecer demasiado animado, le han enseñado que no es bueno exaltar a los pacientes, pues más que un hospital, estos lugares son algo parecido a un centro de reposo. El chico baja un poco más la cabeza, y el de ojos negros puede notar que sus manos han comenzado a temblar y su voz no es nada más que un tartamudeo constante. No sabe por qué, pero siente que el más bajo no quiere decir nada en particular. O no puede.

Es segundos después que Junmyeon aparece de vuelta por el pasillo, acercándose con pisadas un poco más fuertes que hacen que el pobre chico en pijama se exalte aún más si es posible, y Jongin casi puede sentir el temor que exhala el más bajo cuando su primo llega hasta ellos.

—Kyungsoo, has asustado a Jongdae... el pobre creyó que habías huido.

A Jongin no le sorprende que el tal Kyungsoo sólo opte por mover sus manos, un poco más ansioso, haciéndole ver que está nervioso y quizás que quiere o saldrá huyendo apenas los dos se despisten, pero eso no ocurrirá y Junmyeon opta por llevarle a su habitación con un curioso Jongin a la siga de ambos, quien lucha internamente pensando que el chico más bajo es lindo, y que pensamientos como esos no están permitidos.

Prohibidas las relaciones entre médico y paciente, Jongin.

Se dice, y Kyungsoo ya está cerrando la puerta de su habitación en sus narices antes de que Junmyeon vuelva a fijarse en su primo y le invite a recorrer el lugar, esta vez juntos para no perderse.

Jongin no sabe por qué, pero quiere verse reflejado en esos pozos sin fondo que son sus ojos.

Es rato después de recorrer el lugar al completo, que Suho le invita a dar una vuelta por la cafetería antes de volver a casa, pues su turno no ha acabado aún y necesitan hablar con Yifan.

Por el pasillo se encuentran con un chico de aspecto algo demacrado, va en pijama como el tal Kyungsoo y la mayoría de los internos, su rostro parece más una calavera, pues su piel está pegada casi al completo a los huesos. Junmyeon se detiene de inmediato al verle, una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

—Minseok, vamos a la cafetería por un bocadillo, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

El chico parece sobresaltarse levemente, negando repetidas veces con una excusa barata que ninguno de los dos sabe interpretar bien. No explica demasiado antes de desaparecer, y Jongin puede notar el brillo de preocupación y un atisbo de decepción expresado en los ojos de Junmyeon cuando el más bajito y delgado en extremo vuelve a desaparecer por el pasillo y entra en una de las habitaciones al final del corredor.

Hay un par de cosas que al mismo Jongin no le quedan demasiado claras. Cosas como el por qué ha sentido la necesidad de pedirle a Yifan que le acepte cuanto antes para empezar a trabajar. Yifan ha mirado a Junmyeon con algo de duda, pero de cualquier manera luego de leer sus papeles y con ese ánimo entusiasta que el chico se carga, Yifan decide que podría ser una gran ayuda para este hospital.

Hay más cosas que siguen causando dudas al chico de ojos negros cuando va de vuelta a casa junto a Junmyeon. Cosas a las que piensa no debe dar tantas vueltas pues no todo debe salir como planea. Se siente un poco desgraciado de cualquier manera, pues lo que él considera atracción le ha pillado en otro país y en una situación desfavorable, pero va a intentarlo de cualquier manera.

Ni Junmyeon ni Yifan comprenden demasiado bien, pero el mayor con la experiencia que ha ganado al ser jefe del hospital, comprende luego de unos minutos de conversación con su mejor amigo, que tal vez Jongin debe comenzar de lleno como doctor a cargo de Kyungsoo.

2

 

Jongin se siente un poco nervioso, pero de cualquier manera se presenta con su bolso al hombro a la mañana siguiente. Junmyeon le ha dado ánimos todo el trayecto, porque ya es tiempo de que realice su práctica profesional y utilice todo lo que ha aprendido estos cinco años estudiando medicina junto a los dos años de especialización en psiquiatría. Yifan le ha asignado bajo la tutela del psiquatra Kim Junmyeon, quien le mira con una sonrisa cuando es nombrado con tal título, y el enfermero Kim Jongdae, un chico bajito y de sonrisa ladina que va vestido al completo de blanco, el mismo que le sonríe macabramente cuando sus miradas se cruzan. Casi cree que el enfermero podría camuflarse con las paredes, de no ser por su cabello negro.

—Ven, iremos a por el historial médico de Kyungsoo, desde ahora está a tu cargo.

El recién llegado no dice nada, pues no es hasta que su primo le desordena el cabello como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños, que Jongin vuelve a la realidad, donde Jongdae estira hacia él una carpeta de color pastel con la fotografía de Kyungsoo adjuntada con un clip.

Y ya que Kyungsoo es el único paciente de quien debe estar totalmente al pendiente, decide que sería bueno que éste le tomara más confianza también. Evalúa la situación al verse solo nuevamente en el pasillo, y cree que lo mejor es presentarse, antes que todo.

Jongdae es quien le acompaña hasta su habitación. El enfermero le ha dicho que Kyungsoo suele no responder cuando alguien le llama, y solo debe tocar un par de veces antes de entrar. Más que nada para sentirse protegido, y por vivir en su mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, cosa que no extraña ni un poco a Jongin. Le explica el horario de sus remedios, la dosis y cantidad exacta de pastillas, que evite en su mayor medida las preguntas, y que le trate con calma, aunque no es nada que el chico nuevo no sepa.

La primera vez que entra, Kyungsoo está a los pies de la cama con las piernas delgadas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza reposando sobre sus propias rodillas. Jongdae le empuja desde atrás antes de cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa y el de cabellos chocolate, comprende que es su turno de actuar. Kyungsoo ha levantado la vista unos segundos, observándole con algo parecido a la sorpresa antes de volver a hundir su rostro entre sus brazos. El mayor quizás nunca lo sepa, pero Jongin está comenzando a sentir una necesidad imperiosa por sentir más esa mirada.

—Bien, mi nombre es Jongin —comienza el chico del delantal, y aunque ya conoce su nombre, espera oírlo de sus propios labios para quedarse tranquilo, sin embargo, el mayor no parece querer moverse. — ¿Qué tal si me dices el tuyo?

El silencio atrapa la habitación y Jongin no puede hacer más que querer jugar con sus dedos, pero sabe y confía en que el silencio se volverá cómodo junto a Kyungsoo en algún momento, y espera que sea pronto.

—Verás, mi acento será un poco extraño para ti. Soy coreano y estoy acostumbrándome al idioma...

—D-do Kyungsoo.

El tartamudeo es evidente, y Jongin sonríe antes de sentarse al lado contrario de la cama para darle un poco de espacio, es poco, pero le parece un avance importante después de que Jongdae le dijera que rara vez respondía. La conversación siguiente, se reduce a un Jongin que no puede evitar ser demasiado animado al hablar, y a un Kyungsoo que en voz baja deja salir tartamudeos varios de sus labios.

En la hora de almuerzo es cuando Jongin nota que muchos chicos aparecen en la cafetería para comer algo. Los médicos comen en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, el de cabellos chocolate nota que Junmyeon, Jongdae y otro chico más bien pálido están compartiendo una mesa.

— ¿Qué tal todo, Jongin?

Sonríe con suavidad, antes de volver a fijar su vista en los demás chicos que andan por ahí. La gran mayoría va con su pijama puesto, y otros tantos van con ropa casual. Nota de inmediato que Kyungsoo no está en ninguna mesa y se pregunta también si el mayor tendrá hambre ahora mismo, o saldrá por algo de comida más tarde.

Conoce a Yixing, quien está encargado de otros pacientes que no ha tenido el gusto de conocer, pero que le aseguran, verá pronto por los pasillos. Junmyeon parece amigable con todos y Jongin no puede evitar sentirse pequeño pues la gran mayoría de los chicos les sonríen cuando pasan por la mesa, con Jongdae es lo mismo, y esta vez se pregunta sin con él será igual en un par de meses.

—La verdad es que comemos aquí para no perderles de vista...

El comentario queda en el aire, y Jongdae ríe ante la mirada sorpresiva del castaño pues parece haberle leído la mente. Asiente con cautela, evitando preguntar por qué no están todos, o si las horas de comida varían para algunos.

—Hay algunos que vienen más tarde, para evitar tener mucho contacto. Kyungsoo es uno de ellos, suele escabullirse de su habitación cuando los demás toman la siesta o están encerrados en sus habitaciones.

Luego de comer esa misma tarde, Jongin toma una de las bandejas de almuerzo y se dirige a la habitación de su único paciente. Es complicado, piensa, cuando Kyungsoo se hunde entre las sábanas y dirige su vista hacia la pared con un leve murmullo inentendible. Jongin sonríe de cualquier manera, dejando la comida en su mesa de noche antes de volver a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Nadie dice nada, pero cuando el castaño vuelve por la tarde para darle sus medicamentos, Kyungsoo le sostiene la vista unos segundos más antes de volver a esconderla. La bandeja está vacía, y Jongin se siente satisfecho antes de alargarle las pastillas junto a un vaso de agua.

Ese día, y aunque tan solo es el primero, Jongin termina su turno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

3

 

Con el pasar de los días, Jongin decide que su estadía en China junto a su práctica profesional debe valer la pena. Camina por el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras lee con cuidado el historial médico de Kyungsoo. Lo ha estudiado con detención, y ha evaluado sus movimientos y actitudes frente a determinadas situaciones. Golpea la puerta un par de veces y aunque sabe que no oirá nada del otro lado, abre sin mayores miramientos.

 —Buenos días Kyungsoo ¿Has dormido bien?

El cuerpo bajo las sábanas se remueve con un poco de pereza mientras las cortinas son abiertas de par en par por el castaño. El sol parece golpear el rostro de ambos pues Kyungsoo vuelve a taparse un poco más antes de murmurar algo que Jongin no alcanza a oír. El menor le alcanza las pastillas cuando un arrebolado cabello se deja ver entre las mantas, seguido de un par de ojos entrecerrados que logran derretir de a poco al doctor en práctica.

Jongin se jura una y mil veces, que es uno de los chicos más lindos que ha visto despertar.

Esa tarde, mientras comparte mesa en la cafetería junto a Jongdae y Yixing (pues Junmyeon se ha excusado con algo sobre la dieta de Minseok y el tratamiento; y ha desaparecido en un par de segundos) escribe en las hojas del historial médico de Kyungsoo un par de frases al azar, que posiblemente se volverán parte de su tratamiento de ahora en adelante.

—Buenas tardes, asumo que tienes hambre...

Kyungsoo levanta la vista, pues la puerta ha vuelto a sonar al horario que está acostumbrado y un sonriente Jongin entra por ella con la bandeja de cada día entre sus manos. El chico espera que su doctor abandone la habitación, porque vamos, realmente debe ser una broma que ahora mismo esté frente a su cama de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Kyungsoo le observa de reojo, tal y como está acostumbrado antes de que su mente se bloquee, las manos comiencen a sudarle y sus pies a temblar.

Se aprieta un poco más contra sí mismo, está tan acostumbrado a esta posición que ya incluso se siente vacío cuando sus piernas no están pegadas a su pecho. No puede evitarlo, pero se siente protegido.

—No me iré hasta que me saludes, Kyungsoo.

Los minutos pasan, y Kyungsoo nota que el menor está hablando en serio. No es que no quiera, pero sus músculos están agarrotados y casi puede sentir que le falta el aire, pero no llega a caer en una crisis. Levanta la vista con rapidez, mentalizándose con el hecho de que tiene hambre y no tocará la bandeja hasta que Jongin abandone la habitación. Su mandíbula está tensa, pero la sonrisa en el rostro contrario le calma un poco, por lo que el “ _Buenas tardes”_ contenido en un susurro es suficiente para que su doctor vuelva a sonreírle, antes de caminar hasta la puerta con soltura.

—Provecho, Kyungsoo.

Dice antes de cerrar tras de sí, y el mayor no lo ha notado aún, pero sus manos están apretando con fuerza sus pantalones holgados, y su vista está fija en la puerta por la que acaba de salir el castaño. Ladea el rostro con la confusión escrita en el mismo antes de acercarse a la bandeja para comer. Al menos no ha caído en una crisis, y muy en su interior se dice que la sonrisa de Jongin tiene algo que ver con todo eso.

En medio del pasillo un animado Jongin abre la carpeta que suele llevar consigo. Hojea con rapidez hasta dar con las frases que ha escrito mientras almorzaba y tacha una de ellas con orgullo antes de seguir caminando.

Lograr que Kyungsoo me devuelva el saludo.

4

Cuando Junmyeon le pregunta qué tal está evolucionando Kyungsoo a su cuidado, Jongin asume que no es algo que haya pensado demasiado pues sólo quiere atreverse a decirlo cuando los resultados se dejen ver. Su primo de cualquier manera parece satisfecho pues la fobia social de Kyungsoo no es algo fácil, y le da un golpe amistoso en la espalda antes de desaparecer por el lado contrario del pasillo, posiblemente pare dirigirse a la habitación de Minseok.

Junmyeon se lo ha comentado con anterioridad, Kyungsoo estuvo bajo su cuidado dos años y si bien el tratamiento era intenso y los ansiolíticos lo calmaron con un tiempo, la comunicación era algo escaso incluso con Jongdae, quien solía pasar más tiempo con él que con nadie. Es por eso que Jongin, como todo buen principiante algo inmaduro y de pensamiento infantil e inocente, piensa que tal vez con Kyungsoo se puede utilizar un método diferente.

Muy diferente

Al día siguiente Junmyeon le nota levemente ansioso, por lo que simplemente se encoge de hombros cuando Jongin le comenta algo parecido a irse a su turno antes de que este comience, y abandona el departamento temprano antes de que Suho si quiera despertara totalmente. Es cuando llega al hospital un par de horas después, que le encuentra en medio de la sala de descanso de doctores, rodeado de papeles de colores que el mayor identifica poco después como notas de recordatorio. El lápiz se mueve con rapidez y mientras se cambia el saco por el delantal, nota que hace mucho no veía a Jongin tan frustrado.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Jongin le mira nervioso, arrugando otra nota más de color celeste que deja caer a un lado mientras lleva el borde del lápiz hasta sus labios, mordiéndolo con ansiedad. Y no sabe qué responder, porque en realidad se ha desconectado del mundo desde hace un rato y se ha enfocado en algo tan simple como escribir un par de caracteres chinos sin que su mano tiemble y él mismo se vea en un estado de total frustración, pero en realidad no es tan fácil como parece.

Es cuando el mayor abandona la habitación que Jongin termina de mover el lápiz con rapidez en una de las notas de color anaranjado que parece ser la indicada para acompañar sus planes. Sale con rapidez del lugar mientras ignora por completo el hecho de un curioso Jongdae que alcanza a murmurar algo como que en los pasillos no se corre, o que va a chocar contra alguien. La hora de colación ha terminado hace apenas unos minutos, y Jongin sabe mejor que nadie que Kyungsoo se toma su tiempo y precauciones para abandonar la habitación en busca de algo de comida.

La puerta le distrae de sus pensamientos, y aun sabiendo quién es, Kyungsoo levanta la vista con algo de curiosidad pues hoy se ha tardado un poco más de lo normal. Jongin se mueve en silencio, y el mayor supone por los sonidos que conoce tan bien, que está acomodando las cosas milimétricamente. El vaso de agua en la mesa de noche junto a una bandeja de comida, el pequeño sobre de pastillas que cae en el cajón, con la dosis suficiente por si entrase en una crisis, las cortinas corridas para que el sol evite entrar directamente y algo que a Kyungsoo le llama la atención profundamente.

No lo sabe, y tampoco levanta la vista hasta que un sonriente Jongin abandona la habitación y él mismo se permite relajar sus músculos al verse en la soledad de la misma nuevamente. Se acerca con sigilo a la bandeja para llevarla hasta sus piernas, retirando del borde de esta una pequeña nota anaranjada que se muestra con una letra que al mismo Kyungsoo le parece algo tierna e infantil.

_Disfruta la comida, Kyungsoo. Esta será la forma de comunicarnos por un tiempo, hay un bolígrafo en vez del sobre de pastillas en el cajón._

Se siente algo nervioso de saber que no tiene sus calmantes a la mano en caso de alguna crisis, y el vaso de agua se termina en un par de segundos cuando nota que en realidad el chico no bromea y es un bolígrafo negro de goma lo único que encuentra, junto a un pequeño montón de notas de colores totalmente limpias, a su disposición para escribir.

Definitivamente, piensa Kyungsoo. Él no bromea.

Ha perdido la práctica, de eso no hay duda, tanto tiempo sin tener la oportunidad de tomar si quiera un lápiz entre sus manos, que los caracteres que logra dibujar no le convencen del todo. Pero está bien, se dice, pues es la manera más cómoda que ha encontrado de responder a algo sin tartamudeos, sin sudor en las manos y sin el rechinido de sus propios dientes cuando está nervioso.

Cuando Jongin entra a su habitación por la tarde, Kyungsoo espera lo mismo de siempre.

Pero hay algo diferente, y aun cuando no levanta la cabeza de las rodillas y espera pacientemente a que Jongin cierre las cortinas, una risa suave se deja oír, tal vez ha visto ya la nota pegada a un contorno del plato vacío de comida, y se está riendo de la letra. Evita atormentarse un poco más, Jongin aclara su garganta antes de esperar la mirada del mayor por al menos unos segundos, y lo consigue luego, pues Kyungsoo está esperando que abandone la habitación lo más rápido posible. Le mira con ojos cansados, y lo único que observa es como el castaño pega otra nota más en el contorno de su mesa de noche. Segundos después, mueve su mano y abandona el lugar, pero Kyungsoo ya ha vuelto a esconderse entre sus rodillas.

"Lo has hecho bien, sigamos así"

Es lo que recita la nota, y Kyungsoo sonríe antes de envolverse en las sábanas y suspirar.

Siente un golpeteo extraño en su pecho, y no es dolor.

5

 

La sala de visitas es una sala que Jongin no había tenido el gusto de conocer, y lo hace un par de semanas después. Se le antoja cálida, cuando pasea su vista por el lugar, y se detiene en los sofás de tela rosa opaca y las mesas blancas. No hay adornos en las paredes, y a diferencia del resto del hospital que luce un color blanco invierno, y las habitaciones vestidas de color celeste pastel, esta sala está pintada de un color crema que produce al castaño una sensación de familiaridad.

Junmyeon es quien le acompaña, y le explica paso a paso el orden de las visitas en este lugar. Le explica en un principio, que hay visitas programadas dos veces al mes, y unas tantas fuera de los horarios comunes, a pedido de los familiares que no puedan cumplir con tiempos fijos. Es la primera vez que Jongin estará en presencia de las visitas, y se siente un poco novato en todo esto.

Cuando el reloj marca las dos y cincuenta minutos, una cabellera negra aparece por el umbral de la puerta. Jongin abre sus ojos totalmente sorprendido cuando ve a Kyungsoo avanzar a paso calmado a través de la sala, parece incluso confiado. Él y Junmyeon evitan de cualquier manera hacer un comentario al respecto, y Kyungsoo toma asiento en la mesa más alejada y escondida, a un lado de la ventana que es golpeada insistentemente por una rama cubierta de nieve. El mayor mira con cuidado las facciones de su primo, en menos de diez minutos entrarán con normalidad los demás chicos que vayan a recibir parientes, pero Kyungsoo tiene permitido llegar antes para acomodarse a su gusto, le explica, y Jongin parece relajar su mirada que va desde los ojos de Junmyeon hasta su paciente favorito.

—Hoy es el primer día de visitas, muchos prefieren tomar el día domingo para venir. —Comenta Junmyeon. La sala se ha ido llenando de a poco con chicos que Jongin ha visto un par de veces, y otros tantos a los que ha visto en el comedor.

—Hey, holgazanes —Yifan es quien atraviesa la puerta con tranquilidad. A sus espaldas un chico más bajo y con aspecto infantil parece seguirle, pasea su vista por el lugar y es entonces que tira del delantal de Yifan, susurra algo en su oído y camina hasta perderse en la última mesa. — ¿Tomando un descanso?

—Es día de visitas, Fan... incluso tú aprovechas huir de la oficina para traer a LuHan.

Yifan toma asiento a su lado segundos después, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios mientras asiente tontamente con la vista perdida en la mesa que se ha sentado el tal Luhan. Jongin no evita fruncir el ceño con confusión cuando voltea hacia el nombrado, que se ha sentado frente a Kyungsoo. Frente a Kyungsoo, su paciente, su chico silencioso, el mismo Kyungsoo que siquiera se digna a dirigirle la mirada mucho más allá de un par de segundos.

Y oh dios, no, no está celoso.

Pero Kyungsoo acaba de sonreírle a ese chico, y a él nada.

Yifan y Junmyeon ríen con fuerza, y Jongin no sabe qué cara ha puesto, pero de seguro debe ser una muy graciosa. Yifan se aproxima unos centímetros hacia adelante, palmeando su espalda con algo de fuerza y un dejo de comprensión y el castaño vuelve su vista al frente con duda, pues acaba de notar los parches limpios que atraviesan los brazos del chico nuevo y las gasas blancas que de seguro se camuflan con su piel, igual de pálida.

— ¿Él es...?

Yifan suspira unos segundos, retomando su posición antes de comenzar a hablar. Junmyeon se une a la escena también, frunciendo sus labios en una mueca.

—Él es LuHan. No lo has visto nunca pues es del otro edificio y tengo entendido que no vas mucho para allá. —Jongin evita interrumpir, pero quiere acotar que sólo visitó una vez el otro edificio; cuando Jongdae le envió a buscar algo, aunque es un detalle irrelevante ahora mismo—. Sufre trastorno depresivo mayor recurrente, y está aquí por haber intentado atentar contra su propia vida un par de veces. Ya sabes, la depresión puede ser por factores genéticos o ambientales, su madre se suicidó hace ocho años. Su padre le ha internado pues no puede estar totalmente a su cuidado debido al trabajo, pero ha pedido horas especiales de visita...

—Y Luhan aprovecha éstas para visitar a Kyungsoo, creo que han sido amigos en la infancia y se entienden de maravilla. —Termina Junmyeon, sus dedos golpeando la mesa con algo de pesadez y a los dos restantes les parece que se ha perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Yifan asiente con lentitud, fijando su vista en la nada y Jongin prefiere buscar a Kyungsoo.

Lo encuentra en la misma posición, con su espalda recta y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pálidos. Sus manos están perdidas bajo la mesa, posiblemente apuñándose sobre sus pantalones con algo de nerviosismo, sólo por estar en una sala rodeado de gente. LuHan le habla con algo que el castaño diferencia como felicidad, frente a sus actitudes, Jongin nota también que ambos emanan un aura de comodidad que no ha tenido suerte de experimentar junto a Kyungsoo, y los ojos pequeños de Luhan brillan con una chispa de esperanza cuando ríe.

—Me ha contado Fan que te han cambiado a Junmyeon... —Comenta Luhan con una sonrisa, ojos paseándose entre las paredes color crema y los ojos adormilados de su mejor amigo. Puede sentir una mirada insistente golpear su nuca, y sabe que no es Yifan quien les mira, por lo que se limita a reír una vez más ante la duda en los ojos del menor, mientras juguetea con las vendas que cubren casi por completo su muñeca derecha.

—Estoy a c-cargo de J-Jon-g... —Logra murmurar Kyungsoo, y es que el nombre de su doctor le es tan complicado de pronunciar. No es como XiaoLu o Yifan, nombres que se resbalan en la punta de su lengua y salen con suavidad. Se le complican los nombres coreanos, en cambio, ya que su crianza fue casi totalmente en China jamás tuvo demasiado en cuenta su idioma natal. LuHan ríe ante su tartamudeo, tan acostumbrado como puede estar a que el de pelo negro frunza el ceño mientras muerde su lengua.

—Yah, te lastimarás. Se llama Jongin y está a cargo tuyo ¿No? ¿Y qué tal te llevas con él?

—Yifan t-te lo cuenta t-todo. —Chilla, moviendo sus pies con nerviosismo mientras da leves golpes al mayor por debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, éste solo ríe, enternecido mientras asiente. —Es bueno conmigo... está bien, m-me gusta.

La hora de visitas termina un par de horas después. La sala vuelve a quedar medio vacía, excepto por Yifan que está esperando que Luhan se despida apropiadamente de Kyungsoo, y un cansado Jongin a su lado, quien espera al de cabello negro para acompañarle a la habitación antes de terminar su turno, pues Junmyeon le ha dicho que se juntaran en la entrada, antes de desaparecer por la puerta rápidamente.

Ambos se despiden entre sonrisas y abrazos demasiado afectuosos, piensa Jongin cuando apaga las luces de la sala y cierra las puertas. Yifan va con Luhan en camino contrario al suyo, el más bajo sujetándose como un niño pequeño del brazo de su jefe y él mismo no puede evitar sonreír ante lo enternecedora que le parece esa imagen. Kyungsoo es quien le saca de su ensoñación segundos después, carraspeando con algo de incomodidad cuando nota que las luces del pasillo se han vuelto más tenues y ya es hora de irse a su habitación, pues el lugar está desierto y aunque se siente calmado, no evita que un poco de incomodidad le abunde. Porque vamos, están en medio de un hospital, es algo aterrador de sólo pensarlo.

Cuando Jongin vuelve su vista al mayor, parece olvidar por unos segundos que Kyungsoo tiene fobia al contacto humano y a las personas en sí, y toma su mano con algo de torpeza antes de empezar a caminar por el desolado pasillo. El mayor no dice nada, le sigue en silencio como un cachorro, tal vez porque está demasiado concentrado en el hecho de tener contacto con alguien aún después de los años que han pasado, y no sabe qué sentir ahora mismo, pero se deja llevar hasta que Jongin parece reaccionar y le suelta con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y un par de tartamudeos que ninguno de los dos entiende.

Jongin quiere golpearse en el rostro, y hundir la cabeza en el suelo si es posible. 

El castaño no lo sabe, pero a Kyungsoo no le ha desagradado del todo ese pequeño gesto, y es por eso que el mayor se siente un poco decepcionado cuando han llegado hasta la habitación y su mano está vacía. Ambos entran en la misma, Jongin asegurándose que todo esté en su lugar antes de terminar por fin su turno y dejar a Kyungsoo descansar de este día que ha sido un poco más agitado que el resto.

Esa noche, Jongin no deja ninguna nota porque sigue sintiéndose un poco torpe por su actitud, pero Kyungsoo, quien ya se ha tomado los ansiolíticos y está listo para dormir, es lo suficientemente valiente para susurrar un _Buenas noches_ antes de esconderse bajo el edredón y esperar a que el menor abandone la habitación. Y el castaño lo hace, no sin antes sonreír como un estúpido y mascullar un _Duerme bien_ , de vuelta.

6

 

La siguiente vez que una nota aparece pegada al borde de la bandeja del almuerzo, Jongin no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, mientras intercala miradas curiosas entre Kyungsoo y el pequeño papel anaranjado que ahora sostiene entre sus manos. No lo ha leído aún, y el pelirrojo no levanta la vista para cruzar miradas, pero se siente satisfecho y abandona la habitación.

"Jongin es un nombre difícil de pronunciar para mí, desde ahora voy a llamarte Kai"

Las mejillas del menor se tiñen de rojo cuando termina de descifrar los caracteres chinos. No tiene idea de a qué va el apodo, pero se siente cómodo con él y algo identificado incluso.

—Con que vas a llamarme ¿Kai?

Kyungsoo le mira un par de segundos, se ha ruborizado por completo, y Jongin no sabe si es por la ansiedad, el nerviosismo o si se ha atragantado con sus propias palabras. Espera no haber pronunciado mal el apodo, por lo que antes de decir algo más, suelta una risa vaga que hace a Kyungsoo temblar.

—Uhm, s-sí.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a hablarme más?

_Porque wow, eso sería fantástico, piensa._

—Hmg, sí.

La fobia social es una enfermedad complicada.

Es cruel en muchos sentidos verte privado de la sociedad porque tu mente no te deja actuar con normalidad. Jongin lo entiende, puede comprender ese pánico que Kyungsoo irradia cuando está con demasiadas personas en el mismo ambiente, puede sentir el nerviosismo que traspasa los gestos. Pudo sentir el miedo de Kyungsoo la primera vez en el pasillo, y de cualquier manera le pareció hermoso.

La fobia social es cruel, el no poder hablar, comer, moverse y expresarse. Es alejarse de todos y de todo, porque la mente es más fuerte.

Complicado.

Llevan un par de horas hablando más de lo que han hablado jamás cara a cara, Kyungsoo se ha cambiado de posición un par de veces sin abandonar los pies de la cama, y Jongin ha puesto una silla frente a él, para darle más comodidad en su espacio. Es porque llevan tantas horas hablando, que tal vez el tartamudeo comienza a desaparecer un poco, o se ha acostumbrado.

No, no es costumbre.

Kyungsoo le sostiene la mirada un par de segundos mientras responde, juega con sus dedos y habla con un poco de fluidez. Responde con parsimonia y escoge sus palabras con cuidado, un gesto típico de alguien con fobia social, evitando mostrar demasiadas expresiones, temiendo que Jongin vaya a reírse de él, aunque eso no vaya a ocurrir.

La familia; el entorno; amistades; el pasado.

Jongin pregunta por cada uno, y las respuestas de Kyungsoo no varían demasiado. No hay nada relevante, asume el castaño, no son cosas que quiera recordar. No está orgulloso de que su mente haya jugado tales malas pasadas, y ha perdido muchas cosas importantes, incluso la motivación.

Sólo una cosa se mantiene, comenta el mayor a una pregunta que Jongin no ha formulado.

La respuesta es LuHan.

7

Jongin sabe de medicina, en específico sabe de psiquiatría y psicología. Sabe también, que una de las leyes de la espiritualidad dice que "Lo único que sucede, es lo que pudo haber sucedido" y que "Cualquier momento, es el momento correcto".

Para bien o para mal, ahora o antes, lo único que sucede, es que le ha empezado a gustar Kyungsoo.

Yifan le detiene una mañana de tantas en el pasillo. Kyungsoo ha presentado una mejoría significativa y Yifan quiere estar al tanto de los avances que significa para el paciente, como de lo bien que se verá eso en la evaluación final de la pasantía de Jongin.

No es que lo haya pensado demasiado, pero acompaña a Yifan de cualquier manera hasta la oficina. Le explica desde un comienzo el tipo de relaciones que han establecido, las maneras de comunicarse y las mejorías que también ha notado en el mayor. Su jefe parece satisfecho de cualquier manera, Wu le mira con suficiencia mientras anota cosas varias en un cuadernillo y sonríe de vez en cuando.

—Lo he pensado un tiempo... —Yifan deja el bolígrafo de lado, su vista fija en la de Jongin que se tensa infantilmente. — Supongo que Junmyeon te lo ha dicho, sólo trabajo con personas que sean de mi agrado, y me gusta tu método de trabajo, incluso la relación que has llegado a establecer con tu paciente.

Una corriente fría golpea la nuca de Jongin, está nervioso. Sabe por dónde va todo.

—Me gustaría ofrecerte que, al terminar tu pasantía, te quedaras aquí en China, como un psiquiatra más de este hospital.

La respuesta no llega de inmediato, por supuesto. Y no es que Yifan la esté esperando tampoco, pues sabe que no es algo fácil. Cambiar el año por el que ha venido, a una vida entera en otro país, no es una oferta fácil, es cosa de valientes.

Aquél día Jongin está un poco más silencioso que de costumbre. Golpea la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar a la habitación de Kyungsoo y encontrarle envuelto en el edredón. No está dormido, pero mira el techo totalmente ido hasta que el menor atraviesa la habitación. Se miran un par de segundos, y por primera vez, es Jongin quien aparta la mirada, concentrado en que la bandeja de comida no se caiga.

—Buenos días, Kyungsoo.

—B-buenos... días, Kai.

Es de camino a casa cuando Jongin se permite pensar un poco la situación. Le ha tomado de golpe, aun cuando en un principio no lo veía como algo lejano. Junmyeon le mira preocupado, y aunque el menor no diga nada, asume que probablemente Yifan ya le haya contado de su magnífica idea. No es malo, piensa el castaño, después de todo no está solo y tiene a Junmyeon con él, pero es diferente, diferente a tener a todos sus amigos que esperan que vuelva pasado el año de pasantía, es la extraña sensación que le aprieta el pecho el hecho de no verles más.

Y ahí es donde algo falla. Jongin sabe que los extrañará, sobre todo a sus padres y a sus hermanas, también a sus mascotas, pero no duele tanto como debería, tal vez porque el rostro de Kyungsoo es una de las cosas que asocia al hecho de quedarse en China, y eso contrarresta lo demás.

Pero aún quedan unos meses, se dice, y se acomoda un poco más en su asiento para dormir antes de llegar a casa.

8

 

Jongin tacha un número más en el calendario que ha puesto en su casillero, antes de cerrarlo con una mueca dudosa en el rostro.

Es día de visitas.

Al llegar a la habitación de Kyungsoo, este no está dormido tal y como espera, y, por el contrario, sonríe con una mueca entre nerviosa e infantil que baila en sus labios. Jongin deja la bandeja del desayuno sobre sus piernas esta vez, con una pizca de gracia cuando Kyungsoo salta levemente al notar lo cerca que se encuentra su médico.

Incómodo, es lo que lee en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Caminan hacia la sala de visitas rato después, un poco antes de que la hora comience, para que Kyungsoo tome su mesa favorita a un lado de aquella ventana que, en esta época, tiene la vista cubierta por un frondoso árbol. Él, por el contrario, toma asiento a un lado de Junmyeon.

—Minseok va a recibir visita hoy... —Explica el mayor, y Jongin nota que el nombrado está cerca de la mesa de Kyungsoo, hundido en sus propios pensamientos mientras muerde sus uñas. Junmyeon odia ese hábito.

Rato después las cosas avanzan con normalidad, esta vez se les une Jongdae que también acompaña a dos de los pacientes, y Yifan que llega puntual como siempre con Luhan colgado de su brazo. El chico es infantil, piensa Jongin, infantil y perfecto para Kyungsoo, murmura cuando ve a ambos reírse entre el saludo. Será una larga tarde.

—Leo tus ojos, Soo. Me estás ocultando algo... —Luhan ríe escandaloso como de costumbre, pero no lo suficientemente alto para poner la atención sobre ellos. Kyungsoo odia tener atención.

—N-no es eso, me he... dado cuenta d-de algo. —Han le incita a seguir, moviendo sus finas cejas. — Me... me gusta Kai, n-no hay duda.

A Luhan le cuesta un par de segundos asumir que Jongin ahora es Kai, pero para cuando termina de notarlo, Kyungsoo ha hundido su rostro entre sus manos como un conejo asustado, y mueve sus piernas cortas con insistencia por debajo de la mesa.

Luhan se siente como una madre orgullosa.

Le abraza con efusividad, contorsionándose lo suficiente para ignorar que hay una mesa entre ellos y que él es el más bajo. Kyungsoo se exalta, pero tan acostumbrado como está a las muestras de cariño de su mejor amigo, le corresponde el abrazo con más paciencia y suavidad.

Jongin está hundiendo el rostro contra la mesa para este momento, ganándose la risa de sus colegas.

Prohibidas las relaciones médico paciente, se repite así mismo con una voz burlona dando vueltas en su cabeza, antes de hundirse un poco más.

Para cuando las visitas terminan, hay algo que le parece un deja vú. Yifan va por el lado contrario del pasillo con Luhan colgado de su chaqueta como un niño pequeño, y al igual que la vez anterior, han sido los primeros en llegar y los últimos en salir. Jongin se repite, una y otra vez, que no, no está celoso, pero Kyungsoo está sonriendo levemente en su dirección y casi puede sentir que esta vez el ruborizado es él, casi.

Caminan hasta la habitación en silencio, el menor se encarga de cerrar las cortinas e ir por la bandeja de la cena hasta la cafetería, pues Kyungsoo ha murmurado algo de tener hambre y él no puede negarse, no quiere tampoco. Cuando vuelve, el más bajo se ha envuelto en el edredón, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados. Esa noche, Jongin pega una pequeña nota al borde de la bandeja, la cual piensa retirar al día siguiente, antes del desayuno.

—Buenas noches Kyungsoo, nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien.

Él evita decir, que quiere besar su sonrisa antes de irse.

—Buenas noches... Kai.

Un simple "¿Cómo estás?" es lo que recita la nota, y Kyungsoo se deja caer a la cama segundos después, la confusión bailando en sus negras pupilas.

Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente Jongin retira la bandeja de la habitación antes de despertar a Kyungsoo. Lee y relee la respuesta del mayor, que ha sido pegada junto a la pregunta que escribió él.

"Creo que... enamorado"

Ignorando cualquier cosa, Jongin piensa en LuHan.

Y no, no está celoso.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Un poco, mucho.


	2. r u mine?

9

 

Si alguien le preguntara a Kyungsoo sobre su vida, él posiblemente se sentiría incómodo. Miraría hacia otro lado mientras sus manos tiemblan de manera casi imperceptible, probablemente estarían hechas puños, y un ligero rubor abarcaría desde su cuello hasta sus orejas. Es por cosas como esas, actitudes fuera de lo común y ataques simplificados a pánico, nervios y ansiedad, que Kyungsoo ha sido diagnosticado con Fobia Social Generalizada.

De cualquier manera, él se ha acostumbrado a vivir con eso. No es algo bueno, piensa, pero podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

Podría estar solo, pero no lo está.

Cuando Kyungsoo fue diagnosticado e internado, no recuerda con exactitud qué dijo u opinó su familia. Sabe que mamá se volvió un mar de lágrimas, pues él se negaba a abandonar la habitación y con lo que le costaba hablar, era más cómodo quedarse callado. Y que papá frustrado con él y con todo, le dio la espalda cuando notó que estaba destruyendo a su familia de a poco, y por dentro. Que todo estaba cayendo.

Y lo culpó a él, a Kyungsoo.

E inocentemente, asumió un peso que no le correspondía.

En ese momento definitivamente dolió más de lo que duele ahora el recordarlo. Nadie lo visitó jamás, y Kyungsoo no se ha parado a pensar qué ocurrirá el día que logre salir del hospital y vuelva a casa. No se ha preguntado si habrá alguien esperándole, o si mamá va a cocinarle algo con una sonrisa en el rostro, o si papá va a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro. No tiene idea, si tal vez para ellos ya ha muerto. Lo único que tiene presente es que el hospital es pagado gracias a la herencia de su abuela, quien murió poco antes de que le internaran, ella tal vez habría estado ahí para él, pero ya que las cosas no son así, no lo piensa demasiado.

No tiene demasiado en cuenta esas cosas, aun cuando encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para divagar entre sus más oscuros pensamientos. Para él sólo hay un par de cosas importantes ahora mismo, y puede contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

Cuando nota que ya está por cumplir tres años internado, es cuando agradece más que nunca, el hecho de haber vuelto a encontrar a Luhan.

Probablemente pocos lo sepan, por no nombrar únicamente a Junmyeon o Yifan (tal vez a Jongdae también), pero Luhan es la estrella que brilla en la vida de Kyungsoo. Sabe que fue el primer mes, que recuerda haber llegado medio escondido a la sala de visitas, esperando a su familia que no se presentaría, en la mesa más escondida del salón. Agradece de cualquier manera que al levantar la vista haya estado él.

Kyungsoo no lo sabe, pero Luhan aún sonríe cuando recuerda la cara de perdido que puso el menor.

Aquella 'primera vez' fue algo confusa. Posiblemente porque Kyungsoo recordaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia, un poco más pequeño, escuálido y con más color en la piel, pero son recuerdos que conserva antes de que el mayor haya tenido que partir a Beijing por el trabajo de su padre, y ellos hayan perdido el contacto. Asumió también, mientras Luhan tomaba asiento frente a él, que no recordaba esas bolsas marcadas bajo sus ojos, y que, por las vendas en sus muñecas, él no era una simple visita. Y eso era una historia que retomar, ciertamente.

Pero para ninguno fue algo relevante, y Luhan no había perdido el espíritu infantil que siempre había hecho reír a Kyungsoo. El mayor no lo dirá jamás, pero Kyungsoo es una de las pocas razones que tiene (o que cree tener) para seguir adelante cuando los antidepresivos y el tratamiento dejan de surtir efecto. Pero está bien, porque el menor no va a dejarlo solo aun cuando él no diga nada.

Kyungsoo sale de sus pensamientos un momento, ha despertado mucho antes de la hora de llegada de Jongin, y el sol aún no amenaza con aparecer en su ventana. Y por primera vez en años, él no se ha puesto triste ni nervioso por pensar un poco demás.

Se gira en la cama, llevando el edredón consigo mientras se abraza más a él. El vaso de agua descansa en la mesa de noche, con el sobre que está tan acostumbrado a ver a un lado. No lo ha tocado, no tiene las ganas ni la necesidad de sacar el ansiolítico que hay adentro y se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, pues ha hecho sonreír a Jongin un par de veces cuando nota que la pastilla sigue ahí, sellada en su empaque.

Le gusta la sonrisa de Jongin, piensa. Le agrada ver cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, y sus ojos brillan levemente. Kyungsoo es un tanto observador, y le gustaría poder sostener más la mirada con el menor para descubrir más cosas. Se engaña así mismo con que es una simple admiración, pero muy dentro también sabe que está mintiendo, que el tacto de las manos cálidas de Jongin le causa un escalofrío agradable y que egoístamente, quiere un poco más de atención. Pues las mariposas en su estómago están renaciendo y quieren escapar por su pecho cada vez que lo ve.

Se cubre con el edredón por sobre la cabeza, pues su rostro ha comenzado a calentarse y puede sentir el rubor subir por sus mejillas. Jongin es la pizca de esperanza que le hace falta a su vida, y por sobre muchas cosas, le gusta que crea en él.

10

 

Es una mañana cualquiera, que Jongdae irrumpe en la zona de descanso de los médicos con urgencia. Jongin y Junmyeon, los únicos que se encuentran a esa hora en el lugar, le miran con duda mientras acomodan sus delantales para empezar la jornada. Por supuesto, la tranquilidad solo le dura unos segundos a Jongin cuando Jongdae, aún agitado, murmura únicamente "Kyungsoo".

Corre a la siga del enfermero cuando éste se devuelve por el pasillo y oye los pasos apresurados de Jongin que también les acompaña hasta llegar a la puerta de Kyungsoo.

—La puerta está trabada, y uhm, Kyungsoo no responde.

Jongin le mira unos segundos, necesita mantener la calma pues están hablando de su paciente, el chico que sufre de Fobia social y probablemente haya sufrido una crisis de nervios; sumado a su enfermedad, las personas no son exactamente lo que él necesita ahora mismo. Jongdae frunce los labios antes de murmurar algo y echar a correr nuevamente por el pasillo, probablemente en busca de Yifan.

—Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo.

Jongin golpea un par de veces, su tono de voz moderándose para no exaltarlo un poco más. Jongin le mira desde atrás, cruzándose de brazos en espera de instrucciones que posiblemente no lleguen, pues sabe que Yifan esperará a que el nuevo actúe solo. La manija de la puerta parece y está trabada, y aun cuando Jongin la mueve hacia los lados y empuja un poco, esta no cede.

—Dile que te deje entrar, Jongin. De otra manera habrá que forzar la puerta y Kyungsoo va a asustarse más.

Para cuando lo nota, Yifan, Jongdae, Junmyeon y Jongin son quienes le acompañan en el pasillo. Le miran expectantes y en silencio, esperando oír algo desde el interior que les indique al menos que Kyungsoo no ha cometido una locura. Y vamos, que no quieren ni imaginarlo. Pero Jongin es un novato, y mientras se repite que solo él conoce tan bien a su paciente, y ha logrado más cosas con él de las que ha logrado cualquier otro doctor, es cuando saca de su bolsillo una nota de papel y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Realmente?

Jongin sonríe, más para sí mismo que para los demás, pues en este instante es él quien necesita confianza para deslizar la pequeña nota bajo la puerta. Se inclina en silencio, haciéndola pasar con rapidez antes de volver a incorporarse. Los demás le miran entre curiosos y escépticos, pero la mirada de Yifan tiene un tinte de orgullo que Jongin no logra identificar del todo antes de volver a golpear suavemente.

—Kyungsoo, tranquilo. Mira hacia la puerta ¿Sí?

Pasan un par de segundos, en los que los cinco sentidos de todos están enfocados en cualquier movimiento o sonido que se pueda sentir desde adentro. Las puertas son gruesas, y de las paredes ni hablar, pero Kai no evita sonreír cuando el golpeteo de unos pies descalzos contra la cerámica y pasos apresurados pueden escucharse.

¡Click!

Yifan es el primero en dar un par de palmadas a Jongin con sus grandes manos. Le mira como un padre orgulloso antes de murmurar que lo mejor es que entre solo, que lo calme como él sabe hacerlo pues Kyungsoo es su paciente y esta se ha convertido en una prueba de fuego para saber qué tan competente puede llegar a ser el nuevo psiquiatra. Jongdae susurra que estará por el pasillo por si vuelve a presentarse algún inconveniente, mientras Jongin y Junmyeon le sonríen antes de irse para comenzar con sus propias actividades.

Cuando Jongin se decide a abrir la puerta, las cosas pudieron haber estado mucho peor.

El vaso de que tan acostumbrado estaba a ver en la mesa de noche, yacía en medio de la habitación, hecho mil pedazos entre el charco de agua que esquivó con cuidado. Por supuesto, el lugar no estaba tan ordenado como de costumbre, y no le extrañó que el cajón donde solía dejar el bolígrafo u otras cosas estuviera a punto de caer, o que las cortinas parecieran desarregladas y la cama desarbolada. No le importó nada, solo el hecho de que Kyungsoo estaba ahí, a los pies de la cama, sano y salvo.

Ni un rasguño, se permitió pensar mientras le observaba unos segundos más. Estaba tenso, sí. Mantenía su cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas mientras sus propios brazos abrazaban sus delgadas piernas, y su cuerpo entero parecía temblar de miedo. Pero estaba bien, que era lo importante.

Recogió los trozos de vidrio, acomodó las cortinas y el desorden que se había creado, dejando que Kyungsoo se acostumbrara a su presencia. Lo único que realmente no esperaba encontrar, era el pequeño sobre que solía estar siempre junto al vaso de agua, el pequeño ansiolítico que era capaz de calmar una crisis de pánico, y que hasta el momento seguía sellado e intacto.

—Yo no quería... decepcionarte.

Para cuando Jongin se pone en pie, aún con el sobre en su mano, las palabras de Kyungsoo han perforado sus oídos y le han hecho sentir el ser más torpe del lugar. Humedece sus labios suavemente antes de esquivar una vez más el charco de agua que le separa de la cama de Kyungsoo. Toma asiento en el extremo contrario, sus dedos apretando la pequeña pastilla mientras escoge las palabras minuciosamente, buscando la mirada que el mayor no parecía querer darle.

Jongin quiere preguntar muchas cosas, y decir otras tantas también. Él quiere dejar en claro que no es necesario evitar sus remedios, pero que está orgulloso de Kyungsoo por poder sobrellevar una crisis por primera vez en años; y es difícil, pero está ahí para apoyarlo. De cualquier manera, no dice nada, porque el mayor ha levantado la vista y le analiza como si esperara algo. Jongin frunce y muerde sus labios para espantar la tensión que posee su cuerpo, probablemente si dijera algo ahora mismo, le aseguraría que todo va a estar bien.

La respiración de Kyungsoo tarda en volver a su curso, pero lo hace, y es entonces que el doctor nota que sus manos se descontraen y sueltan el arrugado pantalón de pijama, el menor levanta la vista, él no espera que su paciente continúe mirándole, porque sus ojos son profundos y hacen que su mundo tiemble desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, ninguno hace nada por evitarlo, y es el mismo Kyungsoo quien se acerca hacia él con movimientos vagos, torpes y poco prácticos.

Por supuesto, Jongin no hace nada más que suspirar cuando es Kyungsoo quien le abraza.

Un abrazo, algo tan simple como eso. Pero Kyungsoo no recuerda haber tenido tal contacto con nadie que no fuera Luhan, en años. Y no pensó tampoco que volver a sentirse tan bien estuviera dentro de las posibilidades.

De todos modos, ninguno se separa, y el calor en su pecho se expande por su cuerpo, lo suficiente para relajarle. Jongin acaricia su cabello, y puede percibirlo un poco húmedo, húmedo y helado, posiblemente obra de sus nervios y el sudor frío. Para cuando se da cuenta, llevan un par de segundos (minutos tal vez) sin decir nada, pero Kyungsoo se siente cómodo y cálido entre sus brazos, lo suficiente como para empujarle un poco y recostarse junto a él.

Se miran unos segundos, Jongin buscando el temor en la mirada de su paciente, y sólo se permite respirar con tranquilidad cuando nota que no hay ni una pizca de este, y Kyungsoo que se ha ensimismado con la idea de no dejarle ir, ojalá, nunca más.

Jongin besa su frente. Kyungsoo cierra los ojos, principalmente porque necesita dormir y su cuerpo ya se siente cálido y ligero como una pluma.

El siguiente movimiento es un roce en su mejilla, y él ya está realmente entregado a los brazos de morfeo.

Quizás fue todo parte de un sueño, pero el último movimiento tocó sus labios.

Y Kyungsoo sabe, que también tocó su corazón.

Cuando el día acaba rápido y los enfermeros con turno de noche comienzan a llegar, Junmyeon espera un par de minutos a Jongin en la entrada antes de percatarse de que no se han visto en todo el día desde lo ocurrido por la mañana. Da un par de vueltas por el lugar, pero su primo menor parece haber sido tragado por la tierra.

Intercepta a Jongdae cuando lo ve salir de la oficina de Yixing, esperando que sepa algo, pero el enfermero parece aún más desorbitado que él y se aleja por el pasillo con una mueca extraña en los labios. Su última opción es Yifan, pero debido a la hora posiblemente ya esté camino a casa.

Sus pies le llevan hasta la habitación de Kyungsoo, y aun cuando no está demasiado seguro, él entra sin tocar ni hacer ruido alguno.

Una sonrisa se instala en sus labios cuando nota que está sobrando, Junmyeon atraviesa la habitación en silencio, esquiva el charco de agua que ya comienza a secarse y cierra las cortinas antes de devolverse por donde vino. Posiblemente debería visitar a Minseok una vez más, hoy volverá solo al departamento.

Jongin parece demasiado a gusto ahí, y Kyungsoo no tiene ánimos de soltarle.

11

 

Es un par de días después, que Jongin luego de mucho pensar, nota que él podría pasarse su vida entera contando las pestañas de Kyungsoo, jugando con su cabello, mirando sus ojos o degustando su sonrisa. Esto, obviamente, es un pensamiento hipotético, pero algo dentro de su cuerpo se remece cuando él recuerda la vista de un adormilado Kyungsoo articulando los buenos días.

Es agradable, no hay duda.

Y es también un golpe a su moral.

Posiblemente, para Jongin la idea de que los sentimientos y emociones de una persona residen en el corazón, es algo demasiado arcaico. Es por eso que él culpa directamente a sus neuronas y células y cada pequeña cosa que pueda culpar en su organismo; por interferir en sus pensamientos. Pero como toda cosa lógica, también tiene sus desventajas, y Jongin se asegura de recordar que su sistema límbico; tanto como controlar el amor, también controla el miedo.

Y Kim Jongin ama; y teme también.

Si le preguntaran porqué ama, él probablemente recordaría la primera vez que vio a Kyungsoo, en medio del pasillo con un pijama que es hasta el día de hoy, al menos una talla más grande que su cuerpo y le hace ver infantil. Jongin sonreiría, porque por su mente pasaría esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta y el hoyuelo que el mayor intenta ocultar, y la mitad del tiempo, no lo logra. Está bien, posiblemente él tiene una lista de cosas de porqué Do Kyungsoo es especial, pero prefiere guardarlas para sí mismo por el momento.

Si la pregunta fuera a qué teme, él intentaría no pensar demasiado en el tema. Porque confía en su paciente y en el tratamiento, y confía también en sí mismo. Pero tiene miedo, por él y por Kyungsoo de todas maneras. 

Irónicamente, en lo que no confía, es en la sociedad.

Pero es un temor del que Kyungsoo no puede enterarse, principalmente porque Jongin debe ser su pilar, su apoyo, y Kyungsoo ya tiene suficiente con su propio temor a la gente. Y lo es, pero si piensa con la cabeza fría, no logra imaginarse el qué dirán Junmyeon o Yifan respecto a una relación médico paciente. Y no sabe por qué, pero no se imagina sus rostros con una sonrisa.

Debe dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo, ellos no son nada más que médico y paciente por el momento. Y tal vez, deba asegurarse de que las cosas sigan así, piensa Jongin mientras camina por el pasillo cuidando de no dejar caer la bandeja con el almuerzo de Kyungsoo. Es un día de tantos, y a Jongin no le gustan los problemas, por lo que mientras él se mantenga distante con sus sentimientos, las cosas van a ir bien.

Cuando el almuerzo ya está sobre la mesa de noche y el vaso de vidrio ha sido reemplazado ya por uno de plástico, Kyungsoo le dedica una mirada de total relajación. Se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor con una expresión confundida que quizás normalmente haría sonreír a Jongin. Pero los nervios le tienen controlado de manera sistemática y sus ojos se desvían en un par de segundos.

La sonrisa adormilada que le dedica el mayor cuando toma la bandeja, es suficiente para enviar lejos cualquier duda que haya tenido antes Jongin. Kyungsoo sonríe, no sabe si para él o para sí mismo, pero lo hace. Se despereza con movimientos lentos y hace su cuello crujir antes de incorporarse a la altura de Jongin que ya está sentado a un lado, en la silla que suele tener para no invadir su espacio.

Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kyungsoo vuelve a comer en silencio. Juega con la comida en lo que su apetito se espanta, tan acostumbrado como está a que Jongin hable de algo para distraerle. Pero hoy no parece que vaya a ser así, y el doctor finge estar ensimismado en la carpeta con los antecedentes de Kyungsoo, la cual suele llevar bajo el brazo cada vez que lo visita. Por supuesto, no hace más que admirar la foto que está adjuntada con un clip en la parte superior de la misma, pero eso el mayor no va a saberlo jamás.

Los minutos pasan, y es cuando Kyungsoo se decide a hacer la bandeja a un lado antes de que Jongin vuelva en sí. Perdido en sus pensamientos se recuerda que es hora de ayudar a Kyungsoo con las nuevas actividades que le ha asignado Yifan hace unos días. Kyungsoo estira su brazo hasta la mesa y es cuando saca del cajón una pequeña nota en blanco y el bolígrafo negro. Por supuesto, esto es algo que Jongin ignora olímpicamente, pues su mirada se clava en la carpeta y en la bandeja que vendrá a buscar más tarde, en eso y en nada más.

Camina hasta la puerta como cada tarde, sólo que el silencio sigue impregnando el lugar; el incómodo silencio, se corrige.

—Kai, espera...

Jongin no voltea, posa su mano en la manija esperando a que el mayor diga algo más. No es como si tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos de todas maneras, e imagina que Kyungsoo tampoco está buscando su mirada. Pero se extraña, cuando los pies descalzos tocan el piso y le siguen hasta quedar a su espalda en total silencio. Probablemente él no vaya a decir nada más, por lo que antes de cualquier movimiento, Jongin piensa en abrir la puerta y continuar con lo que debe hacer.

Pero él sabe que nada tiene sentido cuando se encuentra con Kyungsoo, lo ha aprendido con sonrisas torpes y palabras a medias que desembocan los latidos de su corazón. Siente el zarandeo en su delantal y cómo una mano se escurre hasta la suya propia, depositando un pequeño trozo de papel en ella. Jongin no se atreve a voltear aún, pero se siente presionado a hacerlo porque ¡Kyungsoo está teniendo un avance después de todo! Él no habría hecho esto antes.

—Léelo... por favor.

Cuando Jongin comienza a descifrar los únicos dos caracteres chinos escritos en la nota, él se recuerda mentalmente las veces que han estado en una situación parecida. Agradece en su interior, que Junmyeon le haya hecho estudiar tanto el idioma, y que se negara desde un principio a hablar en coreano para que él se acostumbrara. Es por eso que no tarda demasiado, o al menos no mucho más de lo que divaga, en leer la nota.

"Mírame"

Es simple y pulcro, es algo muy del estilo de Kyungsoo. Jongin cuenta mentalmente los segundos que transcurren en lo que él suelta el pomo de la puerta y voltea con parsimonia, la vista puesta en sus zapatos hasta que se topa también con los pies del mayor en frente. Sube de a poco, por los pies descalzos, el pantalón de pijama, la remera ancha, las clavículas marcadas y la quijada definida.

Y los ojos, esos pozos sin fondo en los que quiere hundirse.

Y lo hace, se hunde y no hace falta ni una palabra. Kyungsoo avanza hasta él cuando sus ojos se encuentran, le sujeta por el mentón y Kai se encoge un poco para compensar la diferencia de altura. En tal momento, a Kyungsoo no le importa ni lo más mínimo tener que poner los pies un poco en puntas, ni que sus manos lleguen instintivamente hasta el pecho de Kai para atrapar entre sus dedos la fina tela del pijama y tirar de él con la fuerza justa para juntar sus labios.

Jongin se pregunta si la palabra escrita en la nota tendría o no un doble significado. Pero lo ignora, porque descubre rápidamente que no tiene la habilidad para pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kyungsoo y sus adictivos labios.

Últimamente no se ve con la capacidad de pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con Kyungsoo, de todos modos.

Pero cae en cuenta, y su moral se termina de desmoronar cuando siente la brisa fría golpear sus labios. Levanta los párpados con temor, y se encuentra con una vista que guardará en su mente como uno de aquellos momentos que nada podría superar, jamás. Jongin se echa hacia atrás y antes de siquiera dar una explicación, voltea con rapidez y abandona el lugar a pasos torpes.

Lo último que sabe, es que azotó la puerta en el mismo momento en que Kyungsoo dejó salir un suspiro. Se molesta consigo mismo por torpe, y porque probablemente Kyungsoo está pensando mil y un cosas ahora mismo, y puede que le esté llamando idiota; y tendría razón. Pero no se detiene, tampoco mira hacia atrás.

La nota arrugada en el piso es lo último que Kyungsoo ve, antes de morder su labio inferior, volver a la cama y cubrirse por completo con el edredón.

12

 

Es a la mañana siguiente que Jongdae les hace correr hacia el departamento contrario del hospital. Nadie pregunta nada, pero tanto Junmyeon como Jongin obedecen de inmediato las órdenes del enfermero que parece demasiado agitado como para decir o responder algo más.

Mientras Jongin corre escaleras arriba en el edificio contrario, piensa que las cosas están pasando confusamente rápido.

Para los minutos que tardan en llegar, el lugar parece envuelto en conmoción. Puede ver a los pacientes curiosos, quizás incluso de otros pisos, y es Jongdae quien lleva hasta sus habitaciones a algunos; y les pide que hagan lo mismo con los demás, pues el enfermero de piso no puede mantenerlos a todos calmados y esta sección no es justamente de casos menores. Junmyeon se lleva a un par y Jongin acompaña a otros más, hasta que el pasillo parece momentáneamente despejado. Tardan, pero lo logran.

De todos modos, eso no quiere decir que el bullicio haya cesado por completo. Jongin evita acercarse demasiado, pero puede oír los ruidos y movimientos rápidos dentro de la habitación que ha permanecido cerrada hasta el momento, incluso voces ajetreadas. Junmyeon se ubica a su lado esperando, y comienza a mover los pies con impaciencia cuando Jongdae es el siguiente en perderse por la puerta, más pálido de lo normal.

— Junmyeon, ¿qué ocurre?

La pregunta queda en el aire cuando uno de los enfermeros abre la puerta hasta atrás. Jongin recuerda haberlo visto alguna vez en la cafetería, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en su nombre cuando éste habla hacia los que están dentro, y su mirada se pierde en ambos extremos del pasillo.

—Vamos, la ambulancia está esperando abajo. No hay pacientes en el pasillo.

Jongin no recuerda haber visto tanta sangre en su vida, al menos no en vivo y en directo. Para su sorpresa, es Yifan quien abandona la habitación apenas el enfermero desconocido se hace a un lado. Jongdae les sigue de cerca y detrás, otro chico que parece ser un paramédico. Pero lo importante no es eso, y tanto él como Junmyeon lo saben.

Luhan ha tenido una recaída, y una muy grave.

— ¡No dejen que nadie abandone su habitación!

Lo primero que llega a su mente, es que debe contarle a Kyungsoo. Contarle que su mejor amigo acaba de salir en brazos de Yifan, desvanecido en brazos de Yifan, con las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos cansados y apagados, los labios amoratados, la piel pintada con gotas de sangre que se deslizan entre sus dedos finos, y el brazo derecho repleto de cortes de los que desconoce la profundidad a simple vista, pero no se veían nada bien.

Es parte del shock inicial, pero poco después Jongin vuelve en sí, golpeando su frente con la diestra por pensar tal estupidez. Él ni siquiera se ha atrevido a hablar con Kyungsoo desde la tarde pasada, y tampoco debe enterarse de esto de esa manera.

—Jongin, ayúdame con esto.

Abandona su trance y se asoma con algo de temor a observar desde el umbral de la puerta. La habitación es un desastre, realmente un desastre.

Junmyeon es el primero en entrar, mientras analiza el lugar de esquina a esquina y deja salir un suspiro lastimero. Jongin sabe que Luhan es importante para ellos, al menos porque lo conocen más que el resto, y pudo apreciar en el rostro de Yifan, un deje no tan disimulado de miedo a perderlo. Lo primero que se dedican a hacer es a limpiar el lugar, cuidando de vez en vez que nadie abandone su habitación.

Junmyeon es quien saca las sábanas que están manchadas con gotas gruesas de sangre, y las apila a un lado de la puerta, antes de decidir que lo mejor es sacar toda la ropa de cama. Por otro lado, Jongin observa con duda el vaso de vidrio roto antes de tomar los cristales y comenzar a juntarlos. Algunos tienen sangre, y Luhan pudo haberlo hecho en un par de minutos. El charco de agua en el piso le parece tan patéticamente igual al de sus recuerdos, que no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando acerca una sábana para secarlo.

Espera que LuHan esté bien.

Es un rato después, cuando el bullicio ya ha cesado y la agitación en los pasillos se ha calmado, que Jongdae vuelve a aparecer en el lugar junto al otro enfermero. Jongin ha recordado que el chico se llama Baekhyun, y le saluda con un gesto simple antes de esperar nuevas instrucciones. Han ordenado un poco la habitación, y Junmyeon está intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

—Yifan se ha ido con él. —Comenta Baekhyun cuando todos han abandonado la habitación de LuHan y la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas. —Creemos que ha estado vomitando sus antidepresivos este último tiempo.

—Es la única manera de que haya tenido esta crisis. —Secunda Junmyeon, quien está aparentemente tranquilo. —Volvamos a nuestro edificio ahora, Yixing quedó a cargo.

Durante el resto del día la agitación no cesa. Posiblemente porque Jongin se siente inquieto, y cree que las cosas están tomando un rumbo extraño y frívolo el día de hoy. Evita aparecer en la habitación de su paciente, por lo que es Yixing quien está a cargo de Kyungsoo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El enfermero no hace preguntas, él deduce que es por la conmoción de haber visto a Luhan en tal estado, y ayuda en las cosas más básicas en el cuidado de Kyungsoo. Todo parece ir bien si Jongin no tiene la necesidad de acercarse a su habitación.

Ese día Jongin no visita a Kyungsoo, y de camino a casa junto a un silencioso Junmyeon; siente que algo falta.

La mañana siguiente, Kai nota que las sorpresas no deseadas, aún no acaban.

Es apenas al alba que Junmyeon le saca de la cama, alegando que Yifan les espera en su oficina para dar un comunicado. Por supuesto, a Jongin no le sorprende demasiado que, al llegar al hospital, aparte de su jefe, en la oficina esté también un adormilado Yixing y un tranquilo Jongdae compartiendo un café, esperándoles para comenzar. Jongin muchas veces se ha visto tentado de preguntar el por qué siempre son ellos los primeros en enterarse de todo, pero asume que es tal vez por la cercanía innata que mantienen.

Yifan parece desganado, sumado al aspecto pálido que ha adoptado en un par de horas y al cabello desarreglado. Él probablemente sólo tuvo tiempo de ir hasta su departamento y darse una ducha rápida antes de volver, por lo que ninguno se sorprende demasiado. Les saluda como de costumbre antes de ir directo al tema, tampoco es que tenga tanto tiempo, pero su mente está en otro lugar que no es la oficina y no se ve preparado para soltar todo de golpe.

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora, Yifan? Luhan parecía estar mejorando.

Jongdae es el primero en preguntar. Él parece inferir que algo no está bien, o que las cosas van más mal de lo que podría parecer a simple vista, y una prueba a favor de esto, es el aspecto desarreglado y agotado del mayor. Todos esperan una respuesta o una orden, pero Yifan lleva ambas manos hasta su rostro, dejándose caer con la frustración en cada célula de su ser.

Y se rompe, cae como un niño pequeño.

Las lágrimas recorren las mejillas de Yifan, y los sollozos ahogados en la palma de su mano son lo único que puede oírse en el silencio sepulcral que se ha instalado entre ellos. Jongin se estremece de pies a cabeza por la desesperación que emana su jefe, siente que aquellas lágrimas no son más que espinas que Yifan lleva tiempo clavadas en su corazón, y ya era tiempo de sacarlas.

—Luhan está estable. —Es lo primero que puede decir, masajeando sus párpados con cansancio y con un peso menos en el alma, se permite continuar, sin mirar a nadie. —Perdió mucha sangre y continúa algo desorientado, pero está estable que es lo importante. No quiero saber por el momento cómo lo hizo, aunque sé que voy a enterarme pronto de boca de él o de Baekhyun...

Un sollozo vuelve a ahogar sus palabras, y Jongin piensa que Yifan está siendo realmente fuerte en este momento.

—Una relación médico-paciente que va más allá de lo que debe ser, está prohibida. Luhan estaba desmereciéndose, y creyó que él como paciente no era suficiente y... y no, soy un imbécil ¿Cómo no iba a ser suficiente? Comenzó a llenarse la cabeza de ideas, él es terco y hasta no demostrar lo contrario, seguiría así.

Para ese momento, Yixing y Jongdae se sienten inquietos. Desde el comienzo de la frase saben que algo va mal, pero Junmyeon no parece sorprendido y se dedica a mover sus pies con insistencia, al igual que Jongin quien aparte de perder su mirada en el suelo y cruzar sus brazos, no hace mucho más. La conversación de Yifan se ve reducida a un monólogo, quizás él esté discutiendo consigo mismo.

—Él me lo preguntó ¡Me pidió que le dijera! —Exclamó de pronto, desesperándose, ahogándose en un vaso de agua. Ahogado en sus propias lágrimas. —Que le dijera, si era suficiente para una relación secreta, si valía la pena arriesgarme por él. Y... claro que lo valía, él es la persona que amo al fin y al cabo ¿No quieren todos que la persona que amas sea feliz? ¿Hacerla feliz?

. . . Pues yo fallé.

Las dudas se disipan por completo, y aunque a Jongin se le comprime el pecho de ver a Yifan en tal estado, sabe que no es él quien pueda ofrecerle su apoyo fundamentalmente ahora. Junmyeon se acerca hasta él con una sonrisa, y basta con un par de palmadas en el hombro para calmar los ánimos de todos. Ha sido una gran confesión, y Jongin se permite argumentar que, aunque no es un tema simple, él debe velar por la salud de Luhan ahora mismo. Y Luhan está bien con Yifan, por lo que el mundo sigue en orden y equilibrio.

—Las cosas podrían ser peor, ya sabes. Si lo han sedado, de seguro querrá verte cuando despierte. —Jongdae se permite sonreír, y de paso, abrazar fugazmente a su jefe. Él está agradecido, porque Yifan sabe que no es fácil y deben ser profesionales, seguir los códigos que han aprendido y respetarlos para llevar su trabajo al margen. Es por eso que se permite suspirar, esta vez de relajación, y dejar de lado su momento de debilidad. Las cosas tampoco van a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante, pero no debe desgastar sus energías tan pronto.

Luhan le espera.

—Me tomaré unos días para cuidar de Luhan, hasta que él consiga el alta. Junmyeon, estás a cargo.

Jongin en realidad no toma demasiada atención a lo que sigue; sabe que al menos Yifan parece más relajado y un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Tanto como sabe que esa sonrisa carga con inseguridades y miedos respecto a todo lo que pueda ocurrir de aquí en adelante. Puede ver en los ojos de su jefe, que él no va a dejar solo a Luhan, menos en una situación como esta.

Él se pregunta si eso es amor.

Y se repite también la frase que no deja de rondar en su cabeza; una relación médico-paciente que va más allá de lo que debe ser, está prohibida.

Jongin necesita aclarar todo con Kyungsoo, cuanto antes.

13

 

Yifan les deja unos minutos después; toma su saco y vuelve por donde llegó con una rapidez impresionante. Pero Jongin piensa que no hay nada que pueda sorprenderlo más este día. Suspira antes de ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos del delantal y mirar a los demás con tranquilidad, debe llevar el desayuno para Kyungsoo, se recuerda.

—Jongin, hoy son las visitas, se acerca la época de fiestas y se adelantan una semana.

El aludido voltea, sorprendido porque su teoría de que el tiempo ha pasado atropelladamente rápido, es cierta. Él no se detiene a mirar el calendario para corroborar las palabras de Junmyeon, en vez de eso, su rostro se llena de una sonrisa falsa que no alcanza a gritar la cantidad de cosas que están llenando su mente ahora mismo. Abandona la oficina alegando que tiene algo que hacer, y Jongdae infiere que Yixing no será quien lleve el desayuno a Kyungsoo esta mañana.

Para cuando la hora de visitas está por llegar, Jongin ya está junto a Junmyeon y Jongdae en la sala de siempre. Por supuesto, Kai espera que el primero en atravesar la puerta sea Kyungsoo.

Pero no lo hace.

Sus acompañantes se dirigen miradas curiosas entre sí; el reloj está a punto de marcar la primera hora desde que llegaron las visitas y Jongin lleva unos minutos debatiéndose sobre si levantarse e ir a buscarlo, o hundir la cabeza entre sus brazos y lloriquear de frustración y una pizca de miedo que le está distrayendo.

Por supuesto, su cordura y un golpe muy poco disimulado por debajo de la mesa (cortesía de su primo) le hacen levantarse con una sonrisa que dura poco y nada antes de abandonar el lugar.

Jongin se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si se hubiesen conocido en otro tipo de situación. Tal vez en un universo paralelo, donde ambos sean personas normales, donde quizás sean un par de vecinos que se miran desde lejos, y por causa del destino coinciden un día; o si hubiesen sido mejor amigos que se enamoran y declaran sus sentimientos en medio de la conmoción. Se imagina qué hubiera pasado si en realidad ellos hubieran sido parte de algún cliché. Quizás sería más fácil, sin reglas ni estatutos de por medio. Un me gustas, un sonrojo y todos felices.

Pero no es así, se regaña, mientras gira el pomo de la habitación de Kyungsoo en silencio. Jongin no se ha permitido ordenar bien sus pensamientos por lo que no lleva un discurso preparado, y ha olvidado el bolígrafo en la sala de descanso esta mañana y... ¡Y está actuando de la manera más patética e infantil! Lo asume. Debe dejar de inventarse excusas que ni él se cree, y agradecer porque Jongdae es profesional y no intentó ir más allá con preguntas.

— ¿Kyungsoo?

Quizás esperaba muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrar al mayor sentado a los pies de la cama, al borde, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. La primavera está acabando. Atraviesa la habitación con pasos un poco más sonoros que de costumbre, Junmyeon le ha enseñado que es una manera de no exaltar a los pacientes cuando éstos están distraídos, y aunque la mirada de Kyungsoo continúa fija en la ventana, sabe que ha notado su presencia.

—Hoy era de día de visitas ¿No te has enterado?

—P-probablemente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no? Bueno, de todos modos, no es que estés obligado a ir y...

Está nervioso, y eso le aterra aún más. Principalmente porque Kyungsoo parece calmado, porque es él quien está a segundos de tartamudear y porque su paciente acaba de responder de una forma ambigua.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Hannie, Kai? ¿Q-Qué haría yo en... en esa sala sin LuHan?

Su sangre se congela, esa pregunta le ha sonado a súplica y temor. Y él no quiere ver temor en los ojos de Kyungsoo, es algo que quiere evitar a toda costa.

— ¿A Luhan? ¿Por qué lo dices? No ha ocurrido nada, Kyungsoo.

—Hoy en la mañana de- desayuné en la cafetería, Kai. Oí a algunos... conversar s-sobre el tema. —Si Jongin tuviera la habilidad de pensar en algo más que no sea el tema de LuHan y la forma en que se mueven los labios de Kyungsoo cuando los humedece y muerde, él habría notado que el tartamudeo se estaba quedando en el pasado, como un par de cosas más. Eso, y que Kyungsoo acaba de decirle que ha desayunado en un lugar público del hospital. —Era Hannie, hablaban... de él, no p-podría confundirlo.

—Tuvo una crisis... —Murmura. Jongin necesita escoger las palabras con el tacto suficiente para no exaltar a Kyungsoo. —Ya sabes, de su tipo. Él está estable, volverá cuando sus heridas sanen lo suficiente...

Kai sabe que la situación no es fácil. Que están hablando de su mejor amigo y que un intento de suicidio no debe ser tomado a la ligera. Podría haber pasado a mayores si no lo hubieran descubierto, eso es algo que todos saben pero nadie se atreve a decir. Y Jongin teme que Kyungsoo lo piense más de la cuenta. Debe ser fuerte, está siendo fuerte.

—Abrázame.

Jongin obedece, principalmente porque Kyungsoo jamás le ha pedido nada, y ahora mismo no se siente con la capacidad para negarle algo. Se sienta a su lado en la cama tan rápido como puede y lo atrapa entre sus brazos de la manera menos torpe y reconfortante que puede ofrecer. Tal vez el mayor no lo diga jamás, pero traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta y hunde su nariz en el pecho de su médico, quizás si Jongin no estuviera a su lado en estos momentos, él no podría mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, aún hay una duda dando vueltas en el aire. El agarre del menor se debilita según los segundos pasan, ellos necesitan hablar de lo que ha ocurrido, pues huir no es una opción ahora mismo.

Kyungsoo se incorpora levemente cuando el abrazo de Jongin termina por desaparecer y le mira fijo unos segundos en los que ambos están pensando cómo comenzar.

— Jongin... ¿Tú me quieres?

Y tal vez no es el inicio más maduro de una conversación, pero Kyungsoo mantiene su mirada fija y Kai jamás ha tenido una respuesta más clara en su vida.

¿No es lógico después de todo?

Jongin lo besa.

Lo besa como no ha besado a nadie jamás, vuelve a atrapar entre sus dedos la tela del pijama de Kyungsoo para sentirse más confiado, como la primera vez, y tira de él hasta que puede rozar esos labios y profanar esa boca como le dé la gana. No hay palabras que se pierdan en el beso, pues el menor no tiene una definición exacta para todo eso que recorre su cuerpo y le hace estremecerse. Sólo tiene claro que esta vez no va a huir, que sus pensamientos están algo dispersos y que las dudas se van lejos cuando él está con Kyungsoo.

—Y más de lo que imaginas... —Susurra, aún lo suficientemente cerca como para continuar rozando esos labios que logran sacarle de quicio, con la respiración acelerada pues sus pulmones están rogando por oxígeno.

Kyungsoo se limita a sonreír. Una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que sus ojos adormilados se convierten en medias lunas; sonrisa que segundos después está en el rostro de Jongin también.

Kai se pregunta por qué ha dudado tanto, si lo único que sucede, es lo que pudo haber sucedido, recuerda.

Y mucho antes de volver a perderse entre calañas de pensamientos sin rumbo, Kyungsoo ha vuelto a besarle.

El día, para sorpresa de Jongin no termina tan mal como pudo haber comenzado. Se entera por Junmyeon que Luhan ya ha despertado en su totalidad y estará en reposo un par de semanas hasta que sus cortes sanen. Kyungsoo exhala cuando se entera, dejando salir con ello toda la tensión acumulada, que gracias a su doctor no era demasiada.

Cuando el turno acaba y es hora de volver a casa, el _'Buenas noches'_ que ya se ha hecho costumbre, es reemplazado por un beso que hace a Jongin temblar y abandonar la habitación con murmullos torpes y risas mal disimuladas. Kyungsoo está orgulloso de ser el causante de todo eso.

—Buenas noches, Kai.


	3. Goner

14

 

Do Kyungsoo sabe que aun cuando él está con Jongin como algo más que médico y paciente, no debe confiarse totalmente. Él considera que en China los estatutos de la sociedad están muy marcados, y la gente no duda ni un segundo en señalarte con el dedo si rompes una regla. Él teme a las masas, a la sociedad y a las personas en sí, pero Jongin contrarresta esos miedos lo suficiente como para hacerle ver que debe salir adelante.

Se siente algo confundido y desorientado, tal vez porque sabe que Luhan no está cerca para darle su ayuda, un consejo o que simplemente le escuche hasta interrumpirle con alguna broma que hará que ambos se distraigan. Y, por ende, tiene que tomar una decisión, solo. Por él y por el futuro que quiere y anhela tener junto a Jongin.

Y para que Jongin deje de ser su médico, él debe dejar de ser un paciente.

La práctica siempre es más complicada que la teoría. Pasa la noche en vela creándose conciencia respecto a que no debe temer a la sociedad, y recordando que aun cuando su fobia lleva con él tres años; es la primera vez que tiene una motivación real para seguir adelante.

De todas maneras, aunque no es fácil, tampoco es imposible.

Jongin es quien le despierta a la mañana siguiente, no es Jongdae ni Junmyeon como llegó a temer en algún momento; que todo haya sido un sueño. Y le mira con una sonrisa torpe y mal disimulada que Kyungsoo siente necesidad de besar, pero se detiene en el acto. Toma su tiempo para preguntarse así mismo cómo es que el contacto con Jongin no le resulta desagradable ni incómodo, es más bien especial. Le produce cosquillas en el cuerpo y una sensación agradable, dulce. Y eso está bien, murmura para sí mismo mientras se envuelve en el edredón en un acto por demás infantil. Kai le mira, y se acerca para besar su mejilla a modo de saludo.

Sí, le gusta eso.

Pasan un par de días para cuando Kyungsoo se siente con mucha más confianza como para abandonar la habitación. Es a la hora de almuerzo que se calza unas pantuflas a juego con su pijama y se esconde entre un suéter mucho más grande que su cuerpo delgado. Sabe que Jongin no estará en la cafetería, pues le ha comentado algo de ayudar a Jongdae y a un enfermero en el otro departamento, y no sabe si sentirse aliviado o mucho más nervioso, pero muerde su labio inferior mientras se escabulle como un niño pequeño por el pasillo.

Los demás pacientes caminan a paso calmado hacia el lugar, y aunque Kyungsoo siente que va a tropezar con sus propios pies él avanza intentando aparentar tranquilidad, al menos está rogando porque su rostro no demuestre la cantidad de emociones que tiene en mente. Pide que al menos hoy haya algo bueno en el menú.

Es más tranquilizante, supone.

Tal y como imagina, Jongin no está sentado con una sonrisa contagiosa mientras almuerza. En su lugar, los únicos presentes son Junmyeon y Yixing quienes le miran de reojo, para evitar ponerle aún más nervioso de lo que sí se encuentra. Kyungsoo parpadea un par de veces, entre confundido y perdido; él sostiene su bandeja con comida en lo que intenta que sus manos dejen de temblar y ese mareo que le está sacudiendo de pies a cabeza se detenga de una vez pues no quiere armar una escena y preocupar a nadie. Cierra los ojos, pero el temblor incrementa, y está sudando frío, y no puede moverse y...

— ¿Estás bien?

Y la presión en su cuerpo desaparece en unos segundos en los que todo parece un mal sueño. Levanta los párpados para encontrarse con sus manos vacías y un chico de pijama igual al suyo frente a él, sosteniendo ambas bandejas. Kyungsoo humedece sus labios mientras asiente y parpadea una vez más para acostumbrarse a la sensación de vértigo que ya está abandonando su cuerpo. No recuerda haber visto a ese chico antes, pero tampoco es que abandone mucho la habitación como para opinar al respecto.

—Sí, sí.

El chico le sonríe vagamente, tiene un aura infantil y madura a la vez, y hace a Kyungsoo preguntarse por qué es más alto que él, y por qué no logra infundirle pánico. Pero ahora mismo no quiere pensar demasiado, ya ha llegado hasta aquí y está dirigiendo sus palabras a alguien. Eso está bien; se felicita mentalmente.

—Vamos, no puedes quedarte ahí todo el día.

Para cuando lo nota, el chico ya ha tomado asiento en una de las mesas, y ha ubicado ambas bandejas de modo que eso se convierte en una clara invitación a almorzar juntos. Supone que eso de que alguien le dirija la palabra con normalidad debe tener que ver con el hecho de que no está enterado de su enfermedad. Pero vamos, que él tampoco sabe nada del desconocido con aura infantil y sonrisa de ultratumba. Porque en esa sonrisa hay una pizca de dudas, piensa.

— ¿Eres... nuevo? —Se atreve a preguntar, en lo que toma sus palillos para comenzar a comer y distraer su mirada en algo más. Puede sentir sobre sí la mirada de Jongin y tal vez de Junmyeon también. — ¿Puedo saber cómo t-te llamas?

—Supongo, claro. Oh SeHun. —El chico fuerza una sonrisa mientras estira su mano por sobre ambas bandejas; pero eso aún es demasiado para Kyungsoo quien baja la vista hacia su plato nuevamente. Es descortés, aunque Sehun parece entenderlo al cabo de unos segundos y toma sus palillos también. Esto podría ser el inicio de una buena amistad, es algo que ambos piensan, pero ninguno dice nada. —Llegué hace un par de días... tengo Distimia, o tristeza crónica, como quieras llamarlo. Puedes llamarme amargado si quieres.

Y por tercera vez en lo poco y nada que han conversado, esa sonrisa forzada vuelve a aparecer en sus labios haciendo que Kyungsoo se remueva incómodo en su asiento.

— ¿Y tú, también llevas un par de días aquí?

Cuando la hora de colación acaba y la cafetería comienza a vaciarse, Kyungsoo se permite sonreír sutilmente. Ha contado su historia como no recuerda haberla contado a nadie más que a Kai, y ha oído la historia de un chico con apariencia madura y aura infantil que le ha atacado con preguntas aun estando al tanto de su enfermedad. SeHun llevaba apenas cuatro días internado, debido a una crisis de pánico que le hizo perder el control casi por completo y lo llevó a auto-medicarse al punto de sufrir una intoxicación. Se siente demasiado nuevo en todo esto, y le recuerda a él mismo el primer mes que fue internado, eso ya hace un par de años.

— ¿Es difícil? —Pregunta. Principalmente porque quiere hacer sentir cómodo a SeHun. Kyungsoo se burla mentalmente de sí mismo cuando recuerda lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a él haber oído esa pregunta antes de ser internado.

—No es tan terrible como crees, cuando pasa el tiempo ya te has acostumbrado a estar triste. —SeHun sonríe levemente, y aun cuando llevan poco menos de una hora conversando, Kyungsoo ya no se siente tan incómodo como al principio. Tal vez porque el chico le recuerda a LuHan, con esa aura inofensiva y el pensamiento efusivo que los llevaba a creer que su enfermedad no era más que un juego, y ellos debían ganar. SeHun le recuerda a un cachorro herido o a un niño perdido, y eso le hace sentir inexplicablemente bien. Quiere cuidar de él, tanto como procura cuidar dentro de lo que puede, de LuHan.

Y para cuando se da cuenta, Kyungsoo se permite sonreír con calma. Y la sonrisa de SeHun no parece forzada.

—Creo que… me agradas, SeHun.

—Lo mismo digo, Kyungsoo.

15

 

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estoy orgulloso de ti?

Kyungsoo cierra la puerta con cuidado. Acababa de descubrir que SeHun estaba en el mismo pasillo que él, solo que a cargo de Yixing. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento es borrado de su mente al oír esas simples palabras. Jongin le espera sentado en la silla de siempre, a un lado de su cama como muchas otras veces, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura y cerraba sus ojos hasta el punto de convertirlos en medias lunas. Bien, se sentía mareado ahora mismo.

—N-no, al menos no p-precisamente.

—Bueno, lo estoy.

Kyungsoo sabe que no son la pareja más convencional del mundo, pero se contenta con cosas simples y pequeñas que para él siempre son algo más. Es por eso que Jongin le mira expectante en lo que el mayor deja las pantuflas a un lado de la cama y se quita el suéter para quedar únicamente en esa camiseta holgada que deja ver su cuello y un poco más. Y toma lugar a los pies de la cama, tan acostumbrado como puede estar, sólo que esta vez se da su tiempo para tomar la mano de Jongin entre las suyas, en un gesto claro por pedirle que se acerque.

—Hace algo de frío...

Jongin sonríe en grande, tanto que sus mejillas llegan a doler. Están en medio del verano y el ambiente en la habitación es agradable, esa excusa definitivamente no logra convencerlo, pero está bien. Se acomoda contra el cuerpo de Kyungsoo mientras ambos recargan la espalda en la pared, y se siente como si fueran un par de niños pequeños que se gustan. Kyungsoo le mira con simpleza antes de besarle en la comisura de los labios y hundir su nariz en el cuello del menor para descansar y ahogar toda esa serie de pensamientos demasiado empalagosos. Prefiere repartir besos dulces y caricias en la piel expuesta de Kai, que busca su mano mientras ambos pares de párpados caen y entrelaza sus dedos con cuidado.

Calzan perfectamente.

La tarde se escapa entre un reloj que no suena, besos silenciosos y miradas cómplices. Un par de risas, besos no tan silenciosos y la hora que avanza.

El sol cae al borde de la noche cuando Jongin nota que se han quedado dormidos en la misma posición del principio y se permite sonreír mientras eleva su mano contraria para acariciar los suaves cabellos del mayor. Por supuesto, no ha tenido la suerte de despertar por sí mismo, y los golpes en la puerta se dejan oír una vez más antes de que el médico se decida a soltar con cuidado la mano de su chico, y abandonar la cama.

— ¿Hm, ocurrió algo? —Murmura Jongin, abriendo la puerta sutilmente mientras se asoma hacia afuera. Kyungsoo se remueve incómodo, buscando un poco de apoyo y eso le hace sonreír antes de volver su vista hacia Junmyeon.

—Yifan ha venido para hablar contigo, te espera en su oficina. —Su primo sonríe de lado antes de echar a caminar por el lado contrario del pasillo, y Jongin se tensa visiblemente. No recuerda haber hecho algo mal.

Asiente vagamente antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Mueve a Kyungsoo con delicadeza hasta recostarle, no desea despertarle pues probablemente no sea nada importante y ya es hora de dormir. Le tapa con el edredón hasta la barbilla y besa su frente antes de acomodar un par de mechones de cabello que caen dispersos por su frente.

—Buenas noches, Soo.

16

 

—Permiso... ¿Yifan? —Jongin asoma su cabellera castaña con algo de sigilo. El hospital por las noches sigue logrando que su piel se erice por lo que nunca está demás prevenir. El nombrado le mira entre divertido y curioso, dejando un par de papeles de lado para concentrarse únicamente en el menor. —Junmyeon dijo que me necesitabas.

—Por supuesto, toma asiento. —La vista del menor se pasea por el escritorio, sus papeles de traslado habían estado siendo manipulados recientemente, y Yifan aún jugaba con el lápiz entre sus dedos. —Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que estás haciendo tu pasantía en China ¿No lo has olvidado, cierto? A veces el tiempo parece detenerse en este lugar. —Divaga, y Jongin realmente desea que vaya más rápido; puede sentir la sangre agolparse en su pecho cortándole la respiración—. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no cualquiera logra lo que tú has hecho.

Yifan sonríe nuevamente, acomodando los papeles en un movimiento rápido antes de devolverlos todos a la gruesa carpeta, dejándola a merced de Jongin.

—Estoy orgulloso de que hayas formado parte de mi equipo principal de médicos, por lo que la oferta de trabajo sigue tan intacta como te lo he dicho cuando llegaste. Siempre tendrás el puesto de psiquiatra disponible mientras yo esté a cargo, aunque créeme que, con tus referencias profesionales, podrías recorrer el mundo como un novato en busca de experiencia.

El menor, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, tomó la carpeta entre sus manos. El traslado, observaciones, los tratamientos que había aplicado, las fichas de sus pacientes, sus mejoras. Todo estaba ahí, incluyendo la carpeta de color pastel con la foto de Kyungsoo en la portada. Todo, a su disposición, en orden para volver a Corea cuanto antes.

—Me he encargado de dejar un sobre con referencias que hemos redactado con Jongdae, está unido a tu currículum. —El mayor cruza sus brazos, recargándose sobre el gran escritorio mientras escruta con su mirada a Jongin—. Eres inteligente —Comenta—; inteligente y muy entusiasta, debo decir. Podrías viajar a Japón, devolverte a Corea o conocer América. Europa también es una buena idea.

La voz de Yifan se hace lejana, en lo que Jongin concentra su mente en la cantidad de países que el mayor continúa nombrando al azar. Japón y América continúan llamando más su atención, tal vez por la curiosidad innata que posee y el deseo de conocer lo que más pueda antes de establecerse finalmente, algún día.

—Debo trabajar en mi tesis, mi proyecto de título no está definido aún... —Murmura, cerrando la carpeta de golpe. Se siente cansado, tal vez por la hora, o simplemente porque quiere volver a la habitación de Kyungsoo y esconderse junto a él bajo el edredón. Pero ya no es un niño, y lamenta eso mientras eleva su rostro hacia Yifan con una sonrisa, su jefe está haciendo todo lo posible por él después de todo. — ¿Puedo quedarme un par de días más? Necesito... terminar, acabar con algunas cosas.

—Sabes que sí. Si decides volver, vamos a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos, Kai.

Jongin sonríe, amplio. En parte por el apodo que ya se ha hecho público (pero que sigue oyéndose mejor de los labios de Kyungsoo) y porque quiere demostrar a su jefe que está realmente agradecido.

—Lo sé, Yifan. Y muchas gracias, por todo.

Abandona la oficina con una sonrisa de la que no está tan seguro, preocupado de que ningún papel importante vaya a escaparse de la carpeta. Los pasillos medianamente iluminados se hacen más largos que nunca, por lo que detenerse en la habitación de Kyungsoo no parece una buena idea ahora mismo. Muy en su interior, Jongin sabe que quiere estar solo.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta del departamento, el reloj está por marcar la medianoche. Junmyeon está recostado en el sofá con un libro, y no oculta la gran sonrisa al ver a su primo llegar con la carpeta entre sus brazos. Él es mejor amigo de Yifan después de todo, no puede esperar que no esté enterado.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? —Masculla Jongin, dejando caer su bolso a un lado de la entrada mientras hace malabares con los papeles que se han escapado de la carpeta. Junmyeon le mira entre curioso y confundido, incorporándose en el sofá. El menor no parece entusiasmado, al menos podría estarlo más, debería estarlo más.

— ¿Estás bien? —Contraataca el mayor, en lo que pasea su vista entre los documentos y su mirada se vuelve cada vez más confusa. El menor ladea su rostro levemente, dando una respuesta ambigua. — ¿Qué ocurre, Jongin?

¿Sí, qué ocurre? Es algo que se pregunta él también.

—Necesito pensar. Pensar en lo rápido que transcurre un año, en todo lo que he pasado y en todo lo que tengo por delante. Eso ocurre.

El silencio se instala entre ellos, con un Jongin demasiado perdido en su propia mente, y un Junmyeon que sabe lo que ocurre, tal vez.

—Tienes una vida esperando por ti en Corea. Has hecho una vida nueva aquí en China, y puedes volver a empezar en cualquier lugar del mundo, sólo debes decidir si quieres hacerlo solo... o no.

En cualquier lugar del mundo... ¿solo?

El reloj marca la medianoche cuando Junmyeon decide que es hora de dormir. Jongin permanece sentado en un extremo del sofá con la vista en un punto fijo hasta que su primo palmea su rodilla, indicándole que le siga.

—Ve tú, debo hacer una llamada.

Jongin sonríe vagamente, esperando que el mayor no vaya a preocuparse demás. Al fin y al cabo, él necesita tomar las riendas de su futuro de una vez por todas.

_Buenas noches. Aeropuerto internacional de Changsha Huanghua, China ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_


	4. saturn

17

 

“Un día alguien te va a abrazar tan fuerte, que todas tus partes rotas se unirán de nuevo”

 

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Jongin sonríe sin disimulo mientras camina hasta la ventana de la habitación, el sol está en su mejor punto, y aun cuando Kyungsoo se remueve bajo el edredón entre quejas y bostezos, el menor abre las cortinas lo más que puede. Le gusta el verano, pues es, a su parecer, la época más viva del año.  

Yifan le había ofrecido la opción de terminar sus asuntos sin necesidad de continuar trabajando y tratando a sus pacientes asignados, quienes volverían a estar al cuidado de sus doctores anteriores. Kyungsoo frunce el ceño levemente cuando Jongin pasa de él para tomar la bandeja del desayuno y dejarla sobre sus piernas, pero los regaños quedan acallados cuando el doctor ríe con suavidad y besa su frente, para tomar asiento a su lado.

Por supuesto, había rechazado la oferta de su jefe hace unos días, por lo que el tiempo se estancaba en su calendario, en sus planes, en su futuro. Aun lleva la bata blanca, las carpetas bajo el brazo y va siendo hora de que se despida de todo y de todos, aún debe terminar su pasantía como se debe para seguir adelante.

— ¿P-pasa algo, Kai?

El nombrado pestañea un par de veces, boqueando totalmente perdido pues no sabe cuántos minutos exactamente lleva Kyungsoo mirándole de reojo, ni cuánto rato ha estado sumido en el mar de pensamientos que atacan ahora mismo su cerebro. Espera que no mucho, por lo que vuelve a sonreír antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Nada, solo quiero que desayunes. Hoy es día de visitas. —Kyungsoo muerde su labio inferior unos segundos antes de mirar con duda. Algo en esa frase no está bien, y eso en definitiva tiene que ver con LuHan y el hecho de que no le han dado el alta aún. —Quiero que hoy salgamos a tomar aire, no habrá demasiados afuera si están todos en la sala de visitas, de esa manera es más cómodo para ti ¿no? Además, un poco de sol no va a hacernos daño, Soo.

El mayor no recuerda con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que abandonó las paredes del hospital, aunque probablemente eso no haya ocurrido nunca desde que fue internado. Solo sabe que Jongdae intentó muchas veces sacarle, y Junmyeon hizo hasta lo impensable en su tiempo para que se atreviera al menos a mirar por los ventanales que daban vista hacia el inmenso jardín. Ninguno de los dos logró nada, pero esta vez las circunstancias son distintas. Kyungsoo lleva su mano izquierda hasta su propio muslo, ha comenzado a sudar levemente por los nervios, y la tela del pijama parece ser entretenida para enredarse entre sus dedos, Jongin puede sentir su nerviosismo pero no cambia de parecer, hoy no.

—Necesito que hagamos esto, Soo. —Murmura, acercándose para besar su mejilla antes de tomar la mano libre. El pelirrojo se exalta, antes de mirar directamente a su… _¿novio? ¿Doctor?_ Lo nota esperanzado, fuerte y por sobre todo… confiado. ¿Quién es él para negarse a lo único que le ha pedido con insistencia?

—Pudiste a-avisar ant-tes…

Kyungsoo sonríe, en lo que las facciones de Jongin se relajan, aliviado de que el mayor haya podido sobrellevar la petición. Su mano izquierda suelta el pijama, y ambos suspiran con una risa nerviosa atrapada entre sus labios que fácilmente se convierte en una carcajada floja.

Jongin no puede despegar su mirada de los pozos sin fondo que siguen siendo los ojos de Kyungsoo, pero esta vez puede ver algo de luz al final del camino.

—Solo… déjame t-terminar el desayuno. —Susurra el mayor antes de besar su mejilla de vuelta y soltar el agarre sobre su mano derecha.

—Claro, te estaré esperando.

18

Jongin no puede reprimir su sonrisa cuando el aire tibio del verano acaricia su rostro. Los árboles frondosos están en su época más saludable y protegen del sol a varios sectores del jardín. Desde un poco más atrás, Kyungsoo muerde su mejilla con nerviosismo. En parte porque él teme lo suficiente para salir de su habitación, y definitivamente el exterior no es algo que estuviera en sus planes. Al menos no este verano.

Ni el siguiente.

Efectivamente el castaño no mentía. La hora de visita había comenzado hace algunos minutos, y eran pocos los internos que se encontraban en el lugar, posiblemente esperando a sus familias también por lo que tendrían que irse en algún momento.

—Ya que no te has negado, puedes escoger el lugar donde sentarnos. —Kyungsoo pasea su vista por el lugar, demasiado expuesto para su gusto, no había ningún punto ciego. — ¿Y? La única regla es no escoger un lugar escondido, eso sería retroceder. —Argumentó el menor.

—Y-yo ni si quiera sé por qué te he dicho que sí. —Comentó, sonriendo torpemente de todas formas. Costaba más en público controlar sus movimientos, y podía sentir su cuerpo rígido, tenso. De todos modos solo escogió un árbol al azar, en una de las esquinas del jardín.

—Simple. Porque me quieres.

**Un día alguien va a abrazarte tan fuerte, que romperá todos tus miedos.**

—Sí, debe ser… por eso.

Jongin se comporta como un adolescente apenas toma asiento a la sombra del árbol. Pasan solo unos minutos cuando ya está boca abajo, jugando con el pasto entre sus dedos. Piensa silenciosamente que el reloj está en su contra y la arena cae cada vez más rápido. Pero con Kyungsoo los minutos son tan valiosos que en verdad quiere aprovecharlos lo más posible.

Por el contrario, él piensa en LuHan.

Mientras los minutos pasan, las personas vagando por el jardín comienzan a desaparecer. El pelirrojo piensa, imagina que en estos momentos LuHan está suspirando, porque es verano y él debe estar una vez más con la jeringuilla en el brazo y la bolsa de suero que cae tan lento. Espera también que sus cicatrices estén cerrando, porque no debe ser un genio para saber contra qué es lo primero que atenta LuHan en una de sus crisis, aunque agradece que Jongin jamás haya ahondado en el tema. El solo hecho de pensar en perder a su mejor amigo le causa escalofríos, y una sensación amarga se instala en su boca.

— ¿Cómo estás, Soo?

Jongin le mira desde el suelo, con la cabeza recostada sobre los brazos cruzados y el cabello revuelto.  Y es tan injusto; Kyungsoo solo quiere ponerse a su altura y robarle un beso.

—Enamorándome.

Por supuesto, era una repuesta que el menor no esperaría jamás. Hunde su rostro entre sus brazos, más que nada porque se siente como un niño pues sus mejillas arden, y no puede creer que ahora mismo Kyungsoo esté riéndose muy poco disimuladamente de él mientras cubre su boca ligeramente con la palma izquierda. Es aún más injusto, porque Jongin también quiere ponerse a su altura y robarle un beso.

Solo que entre lo que Kyungsoo quiere, y lo que Jongin quiere; hay una diferencia.

Y es que Jongin lo hace.

En un pestañeo se arrodilla frente al mayor, y presiona sus labios con suavidad, como si solo fuera la brisa de verano envolviéndolos a ambos, y de paso, haciéndoles suspirar.

—Lo más injusto de esta situación, es que es mutuo.

Para cuando ambos logran observar alrededor, el jardín está tan vacío como en un día de lluvia. Jongin calcula que quienes no están con sus familiares en la sala de visitas, posiblemente se encuentran almorzando. Considera entonces, que sólo tiene la mitad de la tarde por delante y todo se habrá acabado este verano. Necesita preguntar lo único que ha tenido enredado en la lengua por tanto tiempo.

—Kyungsoo… —El nombrado le mira, expectante, y el menor no sabe cómo acabará todo, pero espera que bien. — ¿Qué hacías antes de terminar aquí?

Hay muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos espera. Kyungsoo frunce el ceño pues esa era una de las tantas preguntas que había perdido la esperanza de oír luego de que Jongin no la formulara cuando le conoció. Se recuerda internamente que con el menor no parece haber un orden ni una lógica, y eso no debe sorprenderle tanto. Contrario a lo que el doctor espera (que es una reacción nerviosa, principalmente) Kyungsoo ladea su rostro un par de veces, percatándose de que en realidad sí están solos en el jardín.

—Tú si sabes cómo p-planear todo.

Jongin sonríe, infantil, soltando el puñado de pasto que había mantenido entre sus dedos por los nervios.

—Era bastante s-simple, en verdad. —Comenta el pelirrojo, con una mueca pensativa. Kai sonríe, invitándole a continuar mientras aprieta con su diestra la contraria. —Era un e-estudiante normal… promedio. M-me dedicaba a cantar, como… pasatiempo. Era lo único q-que me a-apasionaba, y estaba bien con eso. Para cuando había d-dejado de comunicarme, y fui internado… el canto f-fue lo que más extrañé. Aún lo extraño, pensaba… todas las noches l-lo mucho que me gustaría desp-pertar con amnesia… ¿Sería más fácil… no r-recordar nada? Olvidar… todas las pequeñas cosas estúp-pidas que me llevaron a esto…

Jongin sostiene sus manos con delicadeza, y se encuentra sosteniendo su cuerpo para cuando Kyungsoo se derrumba sobre su hombro hecho un mar de lágrimas. Palabras entrecortadas y sin terminar se arremolinan en la garganta del mayor, y mueren como quejidos lastimeros antes de formar una frase. Las palmadas en la espalda son reemplazadas con besos suaves en el cabello que Jongin esparce por aquí y por allá. Sus sentimientos chocan entre ellos, pues la felicidad de que Kyungsoo se haya sincerado por primera vez es casi tan fuerte como el dolor que le produce verlo en esa situación. E imaginar lo que vivió en ese entonces, es mucho peor.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Murmura en su oído, besándolo esta vez en la mejilla ya que un curioso Jongdae se acerca hacia ellos con rapidez, preocupado. Los quejidos de Kyungsoo son silenciosos pero su cuerpo se estremece con fuerza, la tela del delantal de Jongin se humedece con rapidez. Y no podría importarle menos.

— ¿Todo bien? —Gesticula el enfermero, abriendo sus ojos gatunos aún más cuando Jongin asiente con suavidad y besa las mejillas enrojecidas de un Kyungsoo que solloza suavemente, calmándose a medida que los segundos avanzan. No es necesario preguntar nada, pero Kai ríe de todos modos cuando Jongdae abre la boca con confusión y se va por donde vino.

Para cuando la hora de visitas termina, Kyungsoo3244 ya está descansando en su habitación. Abre los ojos, adormilado y algo asustado cuando nota que ya está oscuro afuera, pues no recuerda el momento en que se durmió, y muchos menos cómo llegó a la habitación. Aunque sus dudas no duran demasiado, pues Jongdae atraviesa la puerta en silencio con la bandeja de la cena, y no tarda en tomar asiento al borde la cama para acariciar los cabellos rebeldes que cubren la frente del mayor.

—Te quiero.

Jongdae lo dice en chino, aunque no es de las palabras que estaba en el diccionario cuando él entró a trabajar, ni cuando tomó su pasantía. Incluso es una palabra que jamás creyó necesitar, y menos en otro idioma, pero no se arrepiente de nada. Yixing pestañea, confundido, y el menor se pregunta si se equivocó en la vocalización, o debe escribírselo para dejarlo claro ¡También sabe los caracteres, solo necesita que Yixing lo entienda!

Comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos un lápiz, y algún trozo de papel que tenga de sobra, pero es interrumpido por una mano que sujeta su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para atraerle hacia sí y besarle. Yixing es inesperado también. Recorre con su mano libre el cabello del doctor, quien aún está lo suficientemente nervioso para no saber qué hacer más que dejar caer sus párpados y disfrutar el momento.

El pelirrojo desliza sus dedos por las mejillas cuando considera que es necesario tomarle del mentón, mirarle a los ojos y…

—También te quiero.

La hora del cambio de turno ya ha llegado.

_¿A qué sabe exactamente nuestro último beso?_

Jongdae se incorpora más rápido de lo que habría querido, el minutero del reloj sonando en sus tímpanos es lo único en lo que debe concentrarse ahora si no quiere distraerse más. Yixing se incorpora también hasta quedar sentado en la cama cuando ve que el menor está dispuesto a irse. Algo no le sabe bien.

—Junmyeon me está esperando en el auto… —masculla, girando para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Jongdae no quiere que Yixing diga algo más, no quiere que lo abrace y no lo deje ir, como tampoco desea que lo bese hasta que sus labios no puedan más y sus pulmones se gasten. El castaño realmente no se detiene en la puerta porque no espera que todo eso pase…

Oh, diablos, a quién quiere engañar.

—Chen… ¿volverás mañana?

Su voz se quiebra, porque de pronto Yixing comprende que Jongdae es un médico extranjero haciendo su pasantía, y todo encaja tan bien que sólo quiere que el menor se dé la vuelta y le diga que sí. Muerde su labio inferior con rabia, aunque intentara seguirle, él no es más que un paciente al que no dejarán pasar de la puerta, pues tiene una condición, una enfermedad que le encadena incluso cuando la única persona que le logró sacar adelante se está yendo.

La única persona en quien logró confiar…

Se va, también. Como todos.

—Buenas noches, Yixing.

**¿Vas a estar bien?**

**Claro que sí.**

« _Se llama a los pasajeros del vuelo 239, destino a Seúl, Corea, abordar el avión por favor._ »

**Suerte, Jongdae.**

**Lo mismo digo, Junmyeon.**


	5. summertime sadness

19

LuHan siente un débil cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos. Recuerda entre la niebla de sus pensamientos los dedos temblorosos y los nudillos amoratados, pies descalzos y lágrimas secas que dejan un camino brillante en sus pómulos arrebolados.

Tenía sólo ocho años cuando la muerte le saludó de cerca, rozó su hombro y siguió de largo, avisando que tal vez vendría por él en unos años más (le habría gustado que así fuera de todos modos).

En ese entonces, las cosas eran un poco confusas, y Lu en su inocencia no lograba comprender qué pasaba por la mente de mamá para decidir tomar una siesta en la bañera.

Mamá no despertó jamás, por lo que LuHan aún guarda esa pregunta en lo más recóndito de su cabeza.

Espera poder hacérsela pronto.

—LuHan, Lu… vamos, despierta.

Luhan parpadea atolondrado, el sol está demasiado fuerte y golpea su rostro sin piedad. Murmura un par de incoherencias antes de intentar cubrir sus ojos para poder enfocar la vista, sin embargo, algo se lo impide, lo mantiene inmóvil y arde.

Oh, ya recuerda, claro que recuerda.

Lo siguiente es una mueca de dolor y un quejido vago que abandona sus labios mientras se acostumbra a la luz, siente los ojos pesados e hinchados y se pregunta por qué no le dejaron dormir un poco más.

—Claro, claro, la cortina, sí. —Oye el murmullo a su alrededor, y su nariz es golpeada por ese perfume que no podría confundir jamás incluso cuando su propia habitación tiene impregnada el olor a medicamentos y suero. Yifan cierra las cortinas antes de volverse una vez más hacia LuHan, que ahora parece menos desorientado y observa con algo de reticencia la aguja mariposa que se mantiene conectada a sus venas, las detesta.

— ¿Llevo mucho durmiendo? —tira un poco de la aguja antes de hacer una mueca y dejarla en su lugar, evitando por supuesto pensar demasiado en los vendajes que cubren todo su antebrazo y en el dolor de cabeza que parece estar dispuesto a distraerle.

Yifan toma asiento a su lado, sosteniéndole la vista unos segundos mientras LuHan espera respuestas. No sabe qué interpretar en la mirada de Yifan, un montón de emociones que se arremolinan y pelean entre ellas, quizás.

Pasea su vista por la habitación antes de recordar que está de vuelta en el hospital, en la misma habitación que abandonó en la peor de las condiciones hace un par de días. Conocía el proceso en el hospital de la ciudad: revisión, transfusión, curación, suero, jeringas mariposa en sus brazos y era enviado de vuelta a su vida en el hospital psiquiátrico ¿para qué iban a mantenerlo más días allá de todos modos, si es lo que catalogan como un loco?

—Ayer por la noche despertaste unos segundos para pedir agua, pero dudo que los calmantes te dejen recordar algo claro —exactamente, Lu no recuerda nada y le molesta, pero no interrumpe. —Baekhyun te quitó los calmantes hoy por la mañana, y administró el suero, pero ya va siendo hora de que comas algo, Lu.

LuHan muerde su labio inferior lo más disimuladamente posible. Mueve el brazo un poco pues la posición no es la más cómoda, pero no puede pedir más. En momentos como este no puede evitar sentir vergüenza, una vergüenza que le envenena y humedece sus ojos hasta el punto en que debe desviar la mirada y pestañear rápidamente antes de que Yifan lo note. Él no quiere darle más preocupaciones.

—Realmente me asustaste… —Han voltea rápidamente cuando la voz de Yifan se quiebra, él mira hacia cualquier lugar antes de mirarle a los ojos, y cuesta, y duele tanto que LuHan se pregunta por qué siempre insisten en rescatarlo y llevarle a urgencias. Él se pregunta cómo es posible que sus intentos de suicidios siempre se queden en eso, intentos fallidos que asustan a todo el mundo y él sólo pide no volver a despertar mientras siente la sangre aún tibia gotear de su brazo hasta que todo se vuelve negro. Pero no, las cosas nunca duran, vuelve a abrir los ojos, y cada vez siente que duele más volver a ver la luz del día. Yifan tiene tan pocas palabras, y tantas emociones—. Yo no sé qué haría si te pierdo, simplemente… no llego a imaginarlo.

LuHan es un lío.

Un revoltijo hecho ser humano, entre ojos cansados, ojeras marcadas y labios pálidos. Y Wu Yifan está enamorado de todo eso que lo hace ser LuHan, de la piel blanca, de los dedos huesudos y de los cortes en las muñecas, de los vendajes, las agujas en sus brazos y los suspiros ocasionales. Enamorado, más allá de la infracción ética en la relación médico paciente. Sólo le gusta, como persona, como hombre.

Para cuando vuelve a respirar, el aire entra de golpe a sus pulmones y LuHan ya no puede detener las lágrimas rebeldes que caen por sus mejillas. Yifan acaricia el dorso de su mano y apenas segundos después se inclina lo suficiente para dejar una serie de besos mariposa por sobre los vendajes. Lu sonríe, limpia sus ojos con la mano libre y ríe bajito, no hay dolor por donde los labios de Yifan pasan, simplemente hay una sensación de calidez que le hace olvidar incluso la jeringa incómoda que le quita movilidad. Puede vivir con eso, seguro.

Vivir es una palabra a la que LuHan no está acostumbrado, y se siente un poco cínico.

—Iré por Baekhyun para que te cambie el suero por un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, y por una bandeja de comida.

Efectivamente Baekhyun no demora más de dos minutos en aparecer con una sonrisa curiosa por la puerta, y con la bandeja de implementos quirúrgicos. Tienen una conversación trivial, porque el enfermero no es de aquellos metiches, y eso hace sentir cómodo a LuHan, excepto porque tiene una aguja en su mano, eso en definitiva no le agrada para nada.

— ¿Alguna cosa de la que tenga que ponerme al día?

Baek se lo piensa un poco, presionando el algodón suavemente en su brazo. En su edificio no ha pasado nada nuevo, pero en el otro… se ha enterado de un par de cosas por parte de Jongdae en el área de descanso.

—Nada en este edificio, si quieres saber más, no soy el indicado.

Baekhyun abandona la habitación con una mueca que intenta parecerse a una sonrisa y la promesa de volver a la hora de la cena cuando Yifan vuelve a entrar. Lu le observa curioso una vez que se ha acomodado para comer, con esa sonrisa infantil que le caracteriza y que hace a Yifan dudar de su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia? —Luhan comienza a comer totalmente complacido, porque al menos la comida del hospital nunca había sido un asco. Yifan frunce los labios, debatiéndose internamente, pero al final lo suelta, no hay caso con Luhan después de todo.

—Hemos notificado a tu padre respecto a lo que ocurrió… —Luhan bufa, despacio, se le ha ido el hambre de sopetón y le apena dejar de lado una carne tan sabrosa. —Y va a adelantar su regreso a China, agendó una visita de aquí a tres semanas.

—Fan…

—Sé que habíamos hablado al respecto Lu, pero es parte del protocolo notificar a los familiares del paciente cuando este tiene una crisis grave o algo nos obliga a sacarlo del hospital. Tu padre merece saber el estado de su único hijo, confía en nosotros tu bienestar.

Lo cierto es que Luhan entiende todo eso, pero de todas maneras le avergüenza presentarse en las visitas con nuevos cortes en las muñecas y más vendas para intentar cubrirlos. Que el pobre hombre, cansado, canoso le sonría con un entusiasmo frágil y le observe con esos ojos con los que miraba a su madre cuando esta vivía. Ojos llenos de amor, de comprensión y una serie de historias que no tiene con quién compartir pues su familia no eran más que dos personas emocionalmente rotas.

—El protocolo prohíbe estrictamente las relaciones médico paciente, pero ya nos ves, aquí y juntos. Algo no me queda claro respecto a la lógica del protocolo. —Vuelve a tomar sus cubiertos en lo que centra la vista en el plato de comida. Le decepciona ser tan egoísta con sus palabras, pero a veces el crear una barrera por pequeña que sea le ayuda a que la caída no duela tanto después. Yifan exhala, como bufando por lo bajo, pero no se mueve ni un ápice. Luhan le observa un par de segundos antes de comprender que sí, se ha pasado, pero el tema de su padre toca todas sus fibras nerviosas y le incomoda.  —Lo lamento ¿sí? Es sólo que me siento decepcionado de la clase de hijo que soy y eso me pone a la defensiva…

La mirada del mayor le dice que todo está bien, incluso con un leve deje de empatía que enternece a Luhan. Es una sensación que nadie puede comprender, pero seguro que Yifan hace todo lo posible por entenderle.

—Bueno… ya está, ¿algo más de lo que tenga que enterarme? —Yifan se remueve inquieto en su asiento. No está seguro de su siguiente movimiento, pero Luhan es audaz y seguramente vaya a descubrirlo pronto de todos modos. —No sé si me estás ocultando algo o…

—Kim Jongin —Interrumpe Yifan, captando por completo la atención de Luhan. —Jongin se fue, volvió a Corea.

Luhan se alborota de inmediato ante la información, demonios, piensa, es un pésimo amigo si no ha estado para Kyungsoo en un momento tan duro. Básicamente comprende que nada debería estar bien para su mejor amigo si Jongin ha vuelto a Corea. Se remueve incómodo entre las sábanas, buscando alguna manera de deshacerse del suero que se conecta a su muñeca, y pensando en la mejor manera de encontrarse con Kyungsoo de inmediato.

—Lu, detente. —Luhan murmura un par de cosas más, removiéndose un poco menos inquieto, pero aun buscando una manera de huir de la habitación, necesita ver a su mejor amigo. —Kyungsoo sólo necesita algo de tiempo.  

 

 

20

Un día dura tres otoños

—¡Demonios, Junmyeon! Te digo que ayer no pasó nada —Jongdae chilla lo más silenciosamente que puede para que alguien no vaya a oírles en el pasillo. Junmyeon bufa suavemente, moviéndose inquieto mientras busca alguna respuesta. —Sólo… un día más en la vida de Kyungsoo, no salió de su habitación, comió todo, no dijo una palabra.

Jongdae rechista, le pone los nervios de punta que Junmyeon le detenga en el pasillo para interrogarle. Todos están al tanto de que Jongin se fue hace un par de días, Jongdae sobre todo al quedar a cargo una vez más de los cuidados básicos de Kyungsoo, sin embargo, por más que intenta buscar alguna conducta extraña en él, no parece haber nada. Y eso es lo que más les aterra.

—Sólo… —Junmyeon frunce el ceño, pasando la diestra por su pelo en un gesto de hastío. Han pasado sólo tres días desde que Jongin dejó China, tiempo en que Junmyeon consideró el que Kyungsoo pudiese manifestar algún gesto de ira o rabia, algún retroceso en su tratamiento, una crisis de pánico, lo que sea, sin embargo, nada ocurre.

Junmyeon continúa entrometido en sus pensamientos cuando Jongdae pasa por su lado con la bandeja del desayuno. El tema ya ha sido conversado, por lo que no queda más que darle tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Kyungsoo? —Jongdae sonríe encantadoramente hacia el menor, quien se encuentra encogido a los pies de la cama. Kyungsoo no levanta la vista, sin embargo, Jongdae está acostumbrado. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y echa un vistazo rápido hacia su alrededor, nada está fuera de su lugar. — ¿Has dormido?

El enfermero recorre la habitación con calma, corriendo las cortinas hasta dejar que el sol inunde por completo el lugar. Kyungsoo no manifiesta ánimos de contestar, pero no sorprende a Jongdae. El aludido sólo se encoge un poco más en su posición, rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y las manos fuertemente sujetas a cada lado, Jongdae incluso puede ver como los nudillos adquieren un tono pálido debido a la fuerza del agarre. Demonios, incluso a él se le encoge el estómago de ver a Kyungsoo así.

—Sólo… puedes apretar el botón de siempre si me necesitas, estaré por el pasillo.

Cuando la puerta se cierra tras el enfermero, Kyungsoo espera unos segundos antes de dejar que la tensión se vaya de su cuerpo. Levanta la cabeza con parsimonia, la luz le irrita, pero no tiene ánimos de levantarse a cerrar las cortinas, sólo suspira y se deja caer hacia un lado, enredándose con las sábanas en busca de un poco de oscuridad, de silencio, de paz.

Han pasado tres días desde que Jongin no cruza esa puerta.

Kyungsoo piensa que todo es un mal sueño, cierra los ojos con fuerza para descubrir de una vez por todas si despertará en algún momento y será Jongin quien esté durmiendo a su lado, con el delantal desordenado y aferrándose a él como si fuese a irse a algún lado, sin embargo, nada ocurre, abre los ojos con miedo y a su lado sigue habiendo un espacio vacío.

¿Dónde te has ido, Kai?

El pelirrojo deja escapar un chillido de angustia, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo debido al miedo y la ansiedad. Kyungsoo es consciente de que algo raro está pasando, lleva ambas manos a sus oídos en un intento por calmarse, pero siente tanta incomodidad, tantas ganas de gritar que no puede evitar removerse inquieto de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás, Jongin?!

Kyungsoo no es consciente de si ha gritado o sólo ha sido su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Se aferra a su cabello con fuerza tirando de éste como si eso fuese a espantar todo lo que pasa por su mente. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que pueda sentir a lo lejos cómo la puerta es forzada, pero no quiere abrir los ojos, no necesita ver que quién ha llegado no es Jongin, y su pecho se aprieta cuando se da cuenta, duele como no había dolido jamás una decepción tan grande, saber que Jongin talvez no volverá jamás a cruzar esa puerta.

—¡Kyungsoo!

Jongdae se aterra cuando ve al menor encogido en su cama, las sábanas desarboladas cubren ya apenas su cuerpo y está seguro de que no esperaba algo así de Kyungsoo. No toma demasiado tiempo para pensarlo antes de acercarse al paciente con rapidez, tomándole de las muñecas en un intento por hacerlo entrar en razón y evitar que se haga más daño, puede sentir sus músculos agarrotados, probablemente debido al miedo que ya provoca que las lágrimas recorran sin cuidado ni pausa las mejillas del pelirrojo.

—Demonios… lo lamento, Kyungsoo.

El enfermero suspira con fuerza, soltando al menor pues al parecer las palabras ya no funcionan. Busca en el bolsillo de su delantal el frasco con sedante que, si bien no es algo que utilice todos los días, en ocasiones como estas agradece se precavido. La aguja se resiste para cruzar la piel de Kyungsoo, pero Jongdae pone todas sus fuerzas para no hacerle daño, lo que menos necesita es que el menor se espante un poco más.

—¡¿Jongdae, ha pasado algo?!

El nombrado mira hacia la puerta cuando Junmyeon atraviesa la habitación con rapidez, espera que todo hable por sí mismo mientras él retira la aguja del brazo de Kyungsoo. Sólo son segundos en los que Jongdae puede sentir cómo el llanto cesa, los músculos se descontraen y el pelirrojo por fin deja caer sus brazos ambos lados de su cuerpo. El sedante ha hecho efecto.

—Kyungsoo acaba de tener una crisis de pánico, Junmyeon. —Jongdae se pone de pie como si masticara las palabras, guardando el frasco de sedante una vez más en el bolsillo. —Y no como alguna de sus crisis anteriores, cuando podíamos manejarlo con un ansiolítico o cuando Kyungsoo no hacía más que ponerse tenso y mirarnos con miedo. Esta vez he llegado aquí porque gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Jongin.

Jongdae sabe que no está en posición de juzgar a nadie. No lo ha hecho antes y no lo hará ahora, pero está seguro de que esto es algo a considerar en el rumbo que tomará el tratamiento de Kyungsoo de ahora en adelante.

El psiquiatra por el contrario observa de reojo a Kyungsoo totalmente sedado, con los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras que comienzas a formarse, pequeños rasguños en las mejillas y los labios partidos quizás de tantos morderlos. Junmyeon puede sentir que Kyungsoo está viviendo un infierno ahora más que nunca.

Kyungsoo es a todas luces alguien a quien le han arrebatado todas sus esperanzas de seguir viviendo.


	6. lo siento

21

 

—Me encanta que hagamos reuniones para mirarnos las caras. —Jongdae suspira por lo bajo, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento. Le espantan un poco las reuniones de emergencia, siempre son algo malo.

—Sólo… necesitamos evaluar las cosas con calma. —Yifan restriega sus ojos con cansancio, el turno de casi todos ha acabado hace un rato y por las ventanas puede ver que la noche ya ha caído por completo. Relee un par de veces el expediente de Kyungsoo, a la rápida, ignorando los apuntes que Jongin hizo alguna vez en los costados de las hojas. —Vamos, hablen.

Junmyeon, Jongdae y Baekhyun se miran unos a otros, sin saber quién tomaría la palabra de nuevo. Uno de los psiquiatras del otro edificio ha acudido a la reunión también, sin embargo, el enfermero no logra entender bien porqué está presente. Jongdae suspira una última vez antes de cerrar su carpeta con la copia del expediente de Kyungsoo, junto a datos anotados por el enfermero como medicación, rutinas, etc.

—Necesitamos saber qué rumbo tomará el tratamiento de Kyungsoo… he pensado al respecto desde la última crisis que tuvo y al parecer el edificio de cuidados intensivos es la mejor opción por el momento, o al menos hasta que tengamos un poco más de detalles de lo que va a ocurrir con él —Jongdae se detiene un momento para observar las reacciones del resto, pero no puede notar un gran cambio. Espera que todos piensen más o menos igual, o que alguien tenga una idea mejor al menos— o de lo que está pensando.

—Creo que podría ser algo apresurado… —Baekhyun toma la palabra, el enfermero es quien está en el edificio de cuidados intensivos y podría decirse que es el más experimentado con pacientes de alto riesgo, lo suficiente para que Yifan ponga en sus manos el cuidado de Luhan al menos. —Es decir, cuidados intensivos ya es de por sí una zona en la que reunimos a todos los pacientes de alto riesgo y esto podría hacer que Kyungsoo se reprimiera aún más en su cuarto y cualquier avance que haya quedado de lo que el psiquiatra anterior hizo… retrocediera.

—Si es que ya no ha retrocedido todo —Opina Jongdae, convencido de que el estado de Kyungsoo ha vuelto a ser como el primer día. —Entiendo que quizás cuidados intensivos no es el mejor lugar para él, pero estoy seguro de que necesitamos tenerlo más resguardado que a un paciente promedio. Además, en el otro edificio puede volver a tener contacto con Luhan y podríamos utilizarlo como punto de apoyo en su recuperación.

El silencio se hace finalmente en la habitación, Jongdae supone que su punto de vista ha estado expuesto correctamente por lo que la decisión queda en manos de los psiquiatras presentes y de Yifan.

—Yo… —El psiquiatra de cuidados intensivos es quien rompe el silencio, ganándose las miradas expectantes del resto. —Me he informado sobre el caso de este chico desde que Yifan me comentó los retrocesos que su tratamiento tuvo. —Toma la carpeta de antecedentes de Kyungsoo y hojea un par de veces antes de continuar. —También me he enterado de que la relación entre el psiquiatra anterior y Kyungsoo no era precisamente una relación de médico-paciente como se debe, y en mi opinión es una falta inmensa en un caso tan particular como este, pero no podemos hacer algo para cambiar eso en este punto, sólo avanzar.

—Chanyeol se ha interesado en el caso de Kyungsoo, por lo que se le han entregado previamente todos los detalles necesarios que hemos recolectado junto a Junmyeon. —El nombrado asiente, sacando de su carpeta una lista de datos inmensa al parecer de los enfermeros. Yifan carraspea para llamar la atención y continúa —Como verán, Chanyeol trabaja en el edificio de cuidados intensivos junto a Baekhyun por lo que al parecer todo apunta a que el traslado se realizará si Chanyeol tiene una idea de tratamiento adecuada para Kyungsoo.

—He oído los pros y contras del traslado y estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que han propuesto. Llevarle a un edificio diferente con gente de mayor cuidado sí puede ser muy contradictorio para él, así como someterle a un tratamiento nuevo. Sin embargo, creo que en este punto de la vida de Kyungsoo el no hacer nada sería lo peor y he considerado que el tratamiento que se aplique de aquí en adelante debe ser continuo y sin darle tiempo para recaer.

—Chanyeol propuso una terapia que podría ser de ayuda para Kyungsoo si se le somete a ella diariamente, sumado a situaciones en las que Kyungsoo enfrente directamente su fobia.

—Creo que tal y como dijeron, el que Luhan esté en el edificio de cuidados intensivos podría servir también de apoyo si les permitimos alguna manera de verse o incitarles a compartir espacios comunes con el resto de los pacientes del edificio. —Chanyeol explica animado, a parecer de Jongdae el psiquiatra debe llevar unos días planeando cómo podría evolucionar Kyungsoo en diversos ambientes, lo que tranquiliza en cierta manera al enfermero. —Vamos a tener que ser exigentes en el tratamiento sin ser invasivos, forzar un poco a Kyungsoo a dejar su zona de confort para exponerlo a situaciones sociales gradualmente.

—En conclusión —Yifan toma la palabra, anotando un par de cosas más en su carpeta. —Kyungsoo será trasladado a cuidados intensivos en un par de días con Chanyeol a cargo de su tratamiento, se le incluirá también en talleres grupales a los que asistirá tres veces por semana para complementar la terapia. Baekhyun queda a cargo de su medicación, la cual volveremos a evaluar, pero es probable que sea necesario utilizar ansiolíticos nuevamente. En caso de presentar alguna crisis grave, está permitido utilizar el sedante que usó Jongdae la última vez, pero debe ser informado de inmediato. — ¿Alguna duda?

Todos niegan al unísono, Yifan se quita los anteojos de lectura y acaricia el puente de su nariz, espera que de ahora en adelante no se cometan más errores en el tratamiento de Kyungsoo.

—Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. Vayan a sus casas y descansen, la reunión ha terminado. —Todos asienten, comenzando a retirarse en silencio. —Chanyeol… quedas a cargo de Kyungsoo, confiamos en ti.

 

22

 

— ¿Kyungsoo? Buenos días —Jongdae se hace paso por la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno, el sol apenas se filtra entre las cortinas cerradas y al enfermero no puede evitar pasarle por la cabeza que de seguro extrañará al silencioso Kyungsoo. —Es temprano aún, pero decidí traer tu desayuno antes, hoy es un día importante.

Kyungsoo se remueve levemente entre las sábanas, algo habitual para demostrarle a Jongdae que de hecho le está escuchando.

—Hoy vendrá Junmyeon, no sé la hora… supongo que será pronto, en fin, come algo antes de que él llegue ¿sí?

Kyungsoo murmura en afirmación, sin salir de su escondite aún. Jongdae da un par de vueltas más por la habitación antes de abandonarla para seguir con sus labores. La habitación continúa en penumbras y a Kyungsoo no podría apetecerle menos comer algo, el sedante del día anterior aún corre en su cuerpo y sus extremidades permanecen entumecidas.

La mañana pasa con lentitud, Kyungsoo se mantiene adormilado mirando el techo en lo que intenta adivinar la hora. El dolor de cabeza del día anterior no cesa y las ganas de pedirle a Jongdae algún medicamento están por ganarle, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por leves golpes en la puerta, no entiende porqué alguien toca la puerta si de todos modos van a entrar.

— Kyungsoo, permiso… —Junmyeon se asoma con su sonrisa de siempre, Kyungsoo le mira de reojo antes de cubrirse un poco más con el edredón. Incluso con sus nervios a flor de piel el sedante le sigue impidiendo actuar de manera rápida o ansiosa. —Necesitamos hablar contigo. Chanyeol, adelante.

—Buenos días, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo cierra los ojos. Le aterran las voces nuevas, y la sola idea de no poder moverse con libertad le incomoda aún más. Tensa sus músculos todo lo que puede, encogiéndose un poco entre las sábanas. Puede oír como Junmyeon pasa hojas en lo que supone es la carpeta que siempre le acompaña. Oh dios, no quiere más malas noticias.

—Kyungsoo sé que me escuchas. —El nombrado murmura por lo bajo en aprobación, por lo que Junmyeon continúa. —Dado que hace poco tuviste una crisis grave y Jongdae tuvo que recurrir al sedante, quienes estamos a tu cargo hemos tenido una reunión para decidir lo que podría ser mejor para ti desde ahora.

Kyungsoo abre los ojos lentamente, Junmyeon está sentado cerca de su cama y a su lado de pie hay un gigante de cabello negro y sonrisa ancha. Le aterra, un poco, pero algo de comodidad le inunda también.

—Él es Park Chanyeol. —El nombrado le sonríe y Kyungsoo cree que no es posible que haya una sonrisa más grande y brillante que la suya. —Como decía, hemos tenido una reunión y llegamos a la conclusión de que por el momento es necesario trasladarte al edificio de cuidados intensivos. Chanyeol estará a cargo a partir de ahora, lo que significa que habrá algunos cambios en tu tratamiento ¿sí?

—Hmm… s-sí —Junmyeon sonríe hacia Kyungsoo, le alegra escucharle hablar incluso si parece algo adormilado aún. El paciente se revuelve en el edredón lentamente hasta darle la espalda a ambos. Kyungsoo se siente contrariado, algo dormido aún pero no necesariamente cómodo. El que hayan decidido trasladarle a cuidados intensivos quiere decir que habrá mucho más resguardo, que tal vez su medicación cambie o incluso que su alta médica está más lejos que nunca.

—Muy bien… voy a dejarte junto a Chanyeol que te hablará un poco respecto al traslado. —Junmyeon se detiene unos segundos inspeccionando a su alrededor antes de continuar. —Y enviaré a Jongdae a buscar tu bandeja de comida. Espero que comas algo durante la tarde, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo suspira entrecortado cuando oye la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, tiene un montón de cosas en la cabeza y el sedante aún le impide concentrarse, es frustrante y el dolor de cabeza aumenta. Chanyeol parece ubicarse en la silla tras su espalda y no puede evitar sentirse un poco inquieto con un desconocido en la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kyungsoo? —Chanyeol toma la palabra de inmediato, cosa que Kyungsoo en verdad no esperaba, así como tampoco está seguro de poder responder esa pregunta. —He pensado que el traslado debe ser pronto, pero quiero saber tu opinión…

Kyungsoo inhala y exhala con lentitud, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos empuñadas en las sábanas. Traslado significa salir al exterior, caminar por el hospital donde se puede encontrar a gente en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el patio… miradas inescrupulosas y cuchicheos tras su espalda que de solo imaginar le ponen los pelos de punta.

—O-oh… dem-monios —Muerde su labio inferior con fuerza buscando la manera adecuada de expresarle a Chanyeol lo que piensa. No está seguro de lograrlo, de todos modos. —no… puedo.

Va más allá de no poder, en verdad, es alejarse de su zona de confort y no se siente con las fuerzas suficientes.

—Entiendo, Kyungsoo —Kyungsoo siente que todo el mundo entiende lo que le ocurre en teoría, sin embargo, en la práctica no todos son tan comprensivos. —pero de todos modos vamos a hacer el traslado, por lo que me gustaría saber si quieres que sea por la noche o durante el día.

Kyungsoo siente un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda, al parecer el traslado no es una opción.

—n-noche, por la… noche.

—Muy bien, esta noche será. Pasaré a buscarte aproximadamente a las diez de la noche, cuando ocurre el cambio de turno. Tus pertenencias llegarán mañana temprano a tu nueva habitación, Jongdae se encargará de recolectarlas. —Chanyeol habla demasiado rápido y Kyungsoo cree que se ha perdido en algún detalle, pero no dice nada al respecto. —Mañana pasaré por tu habitación para comentarte respecto al tratamiento y los cambios que haremos de ahora en adelante…

Kyungsoo se mantiene en silencio durante lo que parece una eternidad antes de murmurar una afirmación. Chanyeol no dice mucho más hasta despedirse de él y abandonar la habitación, recordándole que vendría por él más tarde. La bandeja de comida sigue donde está e incluso si Kyungsoo empieza a sentir algo de hambre no se siente capaz de comer en lo que resta del día.

Cuidados intensivos es el edificio que se encuentra al otro lado del patio. Kyungsoo sabe que un largo pasillo lleno de ventanas conecta ambos edificios, sin embargo, jamás ha llegado hasta allá. En resumen, lo poco y nada que sabe de cuidados intensivos son cosas que le ha contado Luhan, sin muchos detalles al respecto. Kyungsoo sabe a grandes rasgos que es un lugar más agitado.

Pero no todo es tan malo, supone. Luhan está en el otro edificio, lo que significa que tendrán la oportunidad de verse más seguido y quizás encontrarse fuera del horario de visitas, incluso si suena optimista de su parte creer que podrá salir a la sala común. Kyungsoo se siente aterrado ante las palabras de Chanyeol, un tratamiento nuevo significa nuevas maneras de exponerlo ante la sociedad y luego de tantos intentos, errores y recaídas no sabe si está preparado para más decepciones.

—M-mierda…

Kyungsoo murmura en voz baja, el dolor de cabeza ha vuelto y no está seguro de que vaya a desaparecer pronto. Aún tiene la tarde por delante y Jongdae pronto traerá el almuerzo. Kyungsoo piensa que todo ya ha sido decidido así que incluso si se come la cabeza pensando, no habrá nada por hacer.

Con eso en mente, lo mejor es dormir. 

 

23

 

Kyungsoo no despierta hasta que el sol se ha escondido casi por completo. Se siente un poco menos adormilado que por la mañana y el dolor de cabeza se ha ido. A un lado de su cama está la bandeja del almuerzo, seguramente Jongdae no le ha despertado por pena, piensa. No hay reloj en su habitación, pero está seguro de que dentro de poco Chanyeol vendrá a buscarle.

Pasa el rato mirando el techo mientras piensa las mil y una posibilidades de su traslado. Seguramente Jongdae o Junmyeon fueron quienes convocaron la reunión y aunque intenta no hacerlo, no puede evitar imaginar lo mal que debió verse para que el enfermero decidiera sedarlo con tal alta dosis. Kyungsoo no recuerda su crisis, no es que quiera hacerlo de todos modos, pero le gustaría por un momento saber qué ha sido tan terrible para llevarle al otro edificio. No está seguro de si ya es hora del cambio de turno, pero puede oír por el pasillo como unos pies se acercan con rapidez, demonios, no se siente para nada preparado.

— ¿Kyungsoo? —Chanyeol golpea un par de veces antes de asomarse por la puerta, apenas deja ver su cabellera negra y Kyungsoo ya se siente abrumado por la energía que transmite el psiquiatra. —Es momento de irnos.

Kyungsoo no comprende si Junmyeon le ha dado todas las indicaciones de su caso a Chanyeol, pero toma unos segundos que se decida a darse vuelta completamente en la cama, enredado entre las sábanas luego de pasar el día entero acostado. Se calza las pantuflas con lentitud y sobre el pijama decide utilizar su suéter favorito.

A Jongin le gustaba un montón ese suéter.

—Mm… p-pastilla.

— ¿Pastilla? —Chanyeol le mira confundido y Kyungsoo quiere huir lejos. Necesita su ansiolítico para atravesar hasta el otro edificio y el psiquiatra no parece enterado. —Oh, tu pastilla, entiendo… pues hoy no la tomarás, es de noche e iremos solos hasta el otro edificio, según calculo no debería haber casi nadie por los pasillos. Sé que es difícil, pero haremos lo posible ¿sí?

Kyungsoo le mira con reticencia unos segundos. Difícil no es exactamente la palabra que él usaría, más bien algo como imposible se acerca más. Chanyeol no dice nada más, esperando que Kyungsoo se ponga de pie y abandone el lugar.

—He traído una silla de ruedas, quizás así hacemos más entretenido el camino. —Kyungsoo frota su rostro con las mangas del suéter antes de ponerse en pie. La silla de ruedas no le parece tan mala idea pues sus piernas tiemblan y no quiere montar un espectáculo.

Chanyeol cierra la puerta tras de sí una vez que se encuentran en el pasillo. Kyungsoo se aferra con fuerza a sus propios pantalones cuando Chanyeol se pone en marcha, tarareando una canción que Kyungsoo no ha escuchado jamás y que le rompe los nervios en estos momentos.

Atraviesan el pasillo en silencio, incluso tiene la suerte de no encontrarse a ningún paciente merodeando a esa hora, el comedor está cerrado y las luces están más leves fuera de las habitaciones. Todo va normal, piensa Kyungsoo, los brazos agarrotados y la sensación de sudor frío causándole escalofríos.

— ¡Ya, Jongdae… te he dicho que no hagas trampas!

—No seas un mal perdedor.

Risas se oyen a lo lejos y Kyungsoo puede sentir que sus nervios comienzan a colapsar, puede reconocer las voces de Jongdae y Yixing a lo lejos, quizá en la sala común o la estación de enfermeros, pero incluso así siente la necesidad de huir a un lugar silencioso a estar solo. Kyungsoo comienza a hiperventilar cuando Chanyeol decide detenerse en seco.

—Estamos a punto de cruzar el pasillo y llegaremos al otro edificio… —Kyungsoo le mira aterrado, hundiéndose en la silla mientras un temblor evidente se apodera de su cuerpo. Oh dios, quiere llorar con muchas ganas, tiene tanto miedo. — Kyungsoo, todo ha ido bien hasta aquí… has logrado pasar la mayor parte del trayecto.

El nombrado niega desesperado. Chanyeol no lo entiende, piensa, no sabe nada y él solo quiere volver a su habitación. Sabe que las lágrimas ya caen por sus ojos cuando su respiración se agita un poco más si es posible.

—Y-yo… —Kyungsoo se aferra del delantal de Chanyeol, tirándole hacia abajo levemente para captar su atención. —P-por favor… n-no puedo h-hacerlo

Chanyeol inhala con calma, incluso entre el llanto desesperado de Kyungsoo él no pierde los estribos. No está seguro de qué tan peligrosa sería otra crisis para Kyungsoo por lo que decide no arriesgarse y con lentitud saca el sedante de su bolsillo.

—Todo ha ido bien, Kyungsoo. Has sido muy valiente… —El paciente continúa tenso, los ojos empapados en lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas rojas. Chanyeol al menos está consciente de que Kyungsoo le escucha cuando su respiración se normaliza, el sedante ya corre por sus venas y el psiquiatra le regala una pequeña sonrisa antes de que Kyungsoo caiga dormido y suelte su delantal. —Espero que sea la última vez que utilicemos esta cosa, Kyung.

El camino en adelante es silencioso. Chanyeol ya no tararea, pero le habría gustado que Kyungsoo viera lo linda que están las estrellas afuera. El edificio de cuidados intensivos es un poco más iluminado, y con ayuda de Baekhyun que le espera se dirigen hasta la nueva habitación de Kyungsoo.

—En el pasillo de arriba está Luhan, no le hemos dejado en el mismo por seguridad. —Baekhyun comenta cuando abre la puerta para la silla de ruedas. La habitación es parecida a la anterior, solo que de color damasco. —¿Puedes solo?

—Seguro, Baek. —Chanyeol sonríe, mirando a Kyungsoo dormido aún en la silla de ruedas. —Ve, te alcanzo luego.

—Estaré en la estación de enfermería, tengo turno nocturno hoy —Baekhyun se aleja con pereza, haciendo reír a Chanyeol que toma a Kyungsoo en brazos. Es pequeño y delgado piensa, dejándole bajo las mantas una vez que logra acomodarle bien. El sedante tiene un efecto potente por lo que Kyungsoo seguramente se sentirá aturdido un par de días más, sólo le preocupa que vuelva a alimentarse bien.

Kyungsoo suspira entre sueños, buscando algo a tientas hasta que logra tirar del edredón y abrazarse a él. Su respiración se ha normalizado y los temblores han desaparecido por lo que Chanyeol se siente tranquilo para dejarle descansar. Le mira un par de segundos más antes de sonreír y abandonar la habitación en silencio.

—Será difícil, pero no es imposible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está en proceso publicado en otra página, bajo el seudónimo de Romantic Coffee, pero me estoy mudando acá con un nuevo nombre ;___;!!


End file.
